Recueil d'OS
by gwen-hp
Summary: Regroupement d'OS, qui sont des défis d'écriture, aussi bien sur l'univers Harry Potter uniquement que des crossovers Harry Potter/Twilight. Nombreux personnages, une histoire par chapitre.
1. Après Guerre

Bonjour à tous,

Vu que j'ai beaucoup de temps en ce moment, j'ai demandé à **Violette b** de me lancer des petits défis d'écriture, ce qui est nouveau pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, je créais mes histoires en fonction de mes propres idées alors me faire imposer des personnages et des mots, c'était vraiment un challenge.

Du coup, je vais poster mes différents écrits ici et chaque chapitre sera une nouvelle histoire qui pourra être sur l'univers d'Harry Potter uniquement ou alors un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight.

* * *

Voici donc le premier défi qui est un crossover.

Personnages : Alice Cullen et Drago Malefoy

Mots : fenêtre, photo, lys, guitare, chocolat, livre, bougie, ciel

Je suis donc partie sur une histoire se passant après le tome 7 mais sans tenir compte de l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

 **Après Guerre**

* * *

Drago marchait dans les rues moldues de Seattle, ses yeux restant fixés sur le sol alors que ses pas l'entrainaient il ne savait où. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait emmené là, surement un quelconque besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec ce qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre.

Avec la guerre qui était finie depuis bientôt deux mois maintenant.

Une grimace traversa son visage à cette pensée car bien qu'elle soit terminée, et il ne remerciera jamais assez Potter pour ça, les souvenirs étaient encore bien trop présents.

Il entra finalement dans un grand magasin de fringues et se perdit dans les rayons. Le shopping l'avait toujours détendu et il était bien décidé à se mettre à la mode américaine pendant son séjour, qui était pour l'instant d'une durée indéterminée.

\- Tu devrais essayer les jeans, dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Drago se retourna brutalement, résistant à l'envie de dégainer sa baguette.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me tutoyer ainsi ? siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la petite silhouette qui déambulait au milieu des étalages de vêtements.

\- Je disais juste que les jeans t'iraient à merveille, répondit-elle simplement en continuant de remplir son sac.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, répliqua-t-il froidement en tournant les talons.

Il entendit un rire étouffé, ce qui l'irrita, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il refusait de laisser une inconnue lui pourrir sa journée détente.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la jeune femme avait quitté le rayon des pantalons, il y retourna et choisit, presque à contrecœur, des jeans. Après avoir fait le tour du magasin, il se rendit aux cabines d'essayage et il ne put que constater que l'inconnue avait raison, les jeans le mettaient parfaitement en valeur.

Il alla ensuite payer rapidement ses achats et retourna s'enfermer dans sa suite plutôt luxueuse où il logeait depuis maintenant une semaine. Pour dire vrai, il s'ennuyait la plupart du temps. Il passait des heures à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant sans vraiment le voir le monde qui s'agitait quelques étages plus bas.

Le temps allait aussi avec son humeur, soit très maussade. En effet, le soleil semblait vraiment se faire désirer dans cette région et le ciel restait gris en permanence.

Après deux jours de pluie intense, où il n'avait pas quitté l'hôtel, le temps se fit un peu plus clément et il retourna errer dans les rues moldus de Seattle, après avoir fait un passage sur l'allée sorcière. Pour ne pas changer, il décida de se perdre de nouveau dans les boutiques, ayant remarqué que les moldus avaient des créations plus qu'intéressantes.

Cependant, il se retrouva complètement perdu lorsqu'il arriva dans un magasin de téléphonie. Il n'osa même pas toucher tous les appareils électroniques, préférant les regarder de loin et il congédia froidement le vendeur qui essaya de l'aborder.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas remballé, il aurait pu répondre à tes questions, fit une voix dans son dos et Drago la reconnue tout de suite.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et il ne put s'empêcher de se figer en voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement ses esprits et après lui avoir jeté un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, il sortit du magasin au pas de course.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant à sa suite.

\- Fichez-moi la paix ! Arrêtez de me suivre ! cracha-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

\- Oh aller Drago… soupira-t-elle alors qu'il repartait déjà.

\- Comment savez-vous mon prénom ? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton glacial en continuant d'avancer.

\- Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma famille m'a dit de te laisser et…

\- Et vous feriez mieux de l'écouter ! l'interrompit-il en la fusillant du regard. A moins que quelqu'un vous paye ? Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de Potter de me défendre…

Il n'eut pas de réponse et il fut heureux de lui avoir cloué le bec.

\- Peut-on aller parler quelque part ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Non ! répondit-il sèchement.

Drago rejoignit son hôtel et de là, retourna sur l'allée sorcière. En effet, cet hôtel avait la particularité de servir de barrière entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. Tout le monde pouvait trouver une chambre pour se loger, quel que soit ses moyens, et contrairement au Chaudron Baveur, les moldus y avaient accès. Il existait en effet un guichet visible uniquement par les sorciers, qui permettaient alors de faire le tri entre les deux mondes.

Drago entra rapidement dans un pub et après avoir commandé quelque chose à boire, il sortit de sa poche encre, plume et parchemin.

 _Potter,_

 _Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'écrire, encore moins pour te demander un service après ce que tu as déjà fait pour ma mère et moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, ici à Seattle… Et par une vampire, peut-être plus. Sais-tu si quelqu'un me recherche ?_

 _Celle que j'ai croisé, par deux fois déjà, et qui tente par tous les moyens de me parler est très petite, peut-être un mètre cinquante tout au plus, des cheveux noirs très courts et des yeux dorés. Oui dorés Potter ! Qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle espèce de vampire ? Parce que je peux te l'assurer, s'en est une, ce n'est pas un loup-garou, sa peau est beaucoup trop pâle pour ça !_

 _Et non, ce n'est pas une psychose !_

 _Bonne journée Potter,_

 _D. Malefoy_

Après avoir pris le temps de savourer sa boisson, il alla à la poste et envoya un hibou avec son message à Potter. Il repartit ensuite dans sa suite, qu'il ne quitta que rarement pendant plusieurs jours.

La réponse tant attendu arriva une dizaine de jours plus tard et pendant cette période, il avait recroisé deux fois la petite vampire, pour sa plus grande frustration.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Ta petite lettre m'a presque fait marrer, me demandant si tu te foutais de moi ou pas. J'ai décidé de penser que non et je me suis renseigné (t'as de la chance, on ne peut rien me refuser en ce moment)._

\- Prétentieux, grogna-t-il.

 _Enfin bref, je peux t'assurer que personne ne te recherche et que ta rencontre avec cette vampire n'est que le fruit du hasard. Il se trouve que près de Seattle, à Forks exactement, vit une famille de vampire végétarien (sept individus, trois femmes et quatre hommes), d'où leurs yeux dorés. En fait, ils se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal et c'est ce qui rend leur regard si particulier. Ils sont surveillés de loin par le ministère de la magie américain mais n'étant pas une menace, le ministère se contente de savoir où ils se trouvent et si de nouveaux membres viennent à augmenter leur nombre. D'ailleurs, ils semblent ignorer totalement l'existence de notre monde, se mêlant simplement aux moldus._

 _Pour ce qui est de la petite vampire dont tu m'as parlé, je pense qu'elle t'a vu arriver dans une de ses visions car c'est une voyante. Elle a ce don particulier et elle a dû voir quelque chose qui te concerne et cherche donc à t'aborder._

 _Plus sérieusement, tu ne crains rien Malefoy, laisse-la t'approcher et voir ce qu'elle te veut, histoire de profiter pleinement de ce que tu es allé chercher aux Etats-Unis. Qui sait, peut-être que cette rencontre t'aidera à avancer… En tout cas, je suis certain que tu n'en retireras rien de négatif._

\- Crétin de Gryffondor toujours optimiste, grommela-t-il, avec cependant l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _Je reste disponible si tu as besoin de quelque chose._

 _Bonne journée Malefoy,_

 _H. Potter-Black_

Drago fixa le nom des Black pendant quelques minutes, surpris de voir que Potter était aussi devenu l'héritier de la famille de sa mère. Il haussa finalement les épaules, se souvenant que son parrain était Sirius Black et de ce fait, avait dû tout faire pour que le titre lui revienne, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

Il décida finalement de lui répondre avant d'aller prendre l'air, rassuré sur le fait que la vampire était inoffensive et qu'il ne se ferait pas vider de son sang s'il devait se retrouver seul avec elle.

 _Potter (enfin Potter-Black parait-il…)_

 _Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'héritier d'une partie de ma famille, et que tu es donc maintenant Lord Potter-Black. Si mes calculs sont bons, tu dois être le Lord le plus riche du pays, les Potter et les Black étant loin d'être pauvre d'après mes souvenirs… Je suppose donc que ta_ _photo_ _a encore dû faire la une des journaux et du coup, je suis sûr que ta maison doit être remplie de demande en mariage, toutes les familles devant vouloir unir leur fille avec le meilleur parti d'Angleterre._

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en écrivant ça, connaissant suffisamment Potter pour savoir qu'il devait détester sa situation pour cela.

 _En tout cas merci pour les informations, me voilà rassuré de savoir que je n'ai pas de vieux fanatiques de Tu-Sais-Qui à ma recherche et si tu pouvais taire l'endroit où je me trouve, je t'en serai reconnaissant._

 _Bonne journée Potter,_

 _D. Malefoy_

Drago renvoya donc le hibou avant de retourner se balader dans les rues moldues. Il erra un moment, passant de boutique en boutique, achetant de nouveau des vêtements, puis des chaussures avant de terminer dans une chocolaterie. Il avait l'air d'un gamin ici, et il en avait parfaitement conscience mais le sucre, et plus particulièrement le chocolat, avait toujours été son pêché mignon. Il passa un long moment à remplir un panier, songeant que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas fait plaisir ainsi et il se sentit bien juste en s'imaginant manger ces petites douceurs.

En sortant du magasin, une sucette en chocolat dans la bouche, et un sac bien rempli à la main, il se fit la promesse de trouver la boutique de bonbons et de chocolat sur l'allée magique afin de se faire livrer directement dans sa suite.

\- Salut, fit une voix dans son dos et malgré la lettre de Potter, il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre.

\- Bonjour, grogna-t-il et il vit un sourire sur le visage de la petite vampire. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? s'enquit-il dans un soupir en continuant d'avancer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, admit-elle. Tu m'as intrigué en fait, et je suis du genre curieuse mais tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on me vouvoie.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ? dit-il innocemment avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Comment…

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, coupa-t-il sèchement. Et si tu me disais ton nom plutôt.

\- Je m'appelle Alice et plus je te parle, plus ma curiosité grandit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à toutes tes questions, tu n'as qu'à les voir, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Drago, comment en sais-tu autant ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton que le sorcier qualifia d'anxieux.

Drago ricana, elle avait voulu jouer, maintenant c'était à lui de s'amuser un peu et de la faire cogiter.

\- Ta famille ne vient jamais avec toi ici ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, ils étaient là, répondit-elle.

\- Et tu es la seule à être obnubilée par moi ?

\- Je ne le suis pas ! protesta-t-elle. Ecoute, quand on t'a vu la première fois, certains d'entre nous ont eu des réactions étranges et je t'ai vu avec nous, nous parlant. Ça m'a intrigué, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu ça, je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment, pourquoi tu sembles en savoir autant sur notre famille mais ce qui es sûr, c'est que quelque chose a fait qu'on devait se rencontrer.

Drago resta silencieux, les paroles d'Alice semblaient pleines de sincérité et c'est ce qui le toucha le plus. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté de vampires comme elle, il n'avait côtoyé que les buveurs de sangs, ceux qui n'ont aucune pitié pour leur victime et qui n'hésitent pas à s'abreuver de façon la plus douloureuse possible, pour le simple plaisir d'entendre crier et supplier.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Alice, le voyant pâlir alors qu'il semblait absent de la réalité.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs.

Alice ne rajouta rien, sentant qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité mais que cela devait être quelque chose de vraiment personnel.

\- Viendras-tu chez nous ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- A Forks ?

\- Encore une chose que tu n'es pas censé savoir, déclara-t-elle. Es-tu voyant toi aussi ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. J'ai mes sources.

\- Alors, viendras-tu ? lui redemanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, laisse ton adresse…

Alice sourit et sortit un morceau de papier où elle nota rapidement l'adresse avant de lui donner. Drago hocha la tête et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas à Seattle dans les prochains jours, n'hésite pas à venir, lui dit-elle.

\- Fuirais-tu le soleil ? l'interrogea-t-il avec amusement.

\- Ça se pourrait, dit-elle sur un ton léger. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille.

Drago opina et ils se séparèrent.

En chemin pour l'hôtel, Drago plongea de nouveau sa main dans le sac et en ressortit une barre chocolaté qu'il mangea avec bonheur. Il alla rapidement déposer ses achats avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée sorcière. Après de longues minutes de recherche, il dénicha finalement la boutique tant désirée et c'est avec joie qu'il poussa la porte.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il avait de nouveaux des sacs débordants de bonbons et chocolats, pour son plus grand plaisir. Avant de retourner à sa suite, il fit un détour par un fleuriste et acheta des lys qu'il alla déposer au pied des monuments commémoratifs. Il y en avait un qui rappelait l'épisode de la chasse aux sorcières qui s'était déroulé aux alentours de Salem, ici, aux Etats-Unis, et le deuxième, c'était pour la guerre qui s'était passée en Angleterre, pour que les peuples magiques n'oublient pas leur passé.

Drago en avait d'ailleurs été surpris en arrivant ici mais il avait rapidement appris que les sorciers américains avaient suivi le conflit avec beaucoup d'intérêt, sans pour autant intervenir de peur que l'autre fou psychopathe ne s'en prenne à leur pays. Et honnêtement, personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir. En lisant une nouvelle fois les mots qui avaient été gravés, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, pour son plus grand amusement, que Potter était aussi connu ici que chez eux, ce qui serait loin de lui plaire.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes devant les monuments, il retourna à sa suite en grignotant du chocolat.

Deux jours plus tard, et après avoir pris grand soin de se renseigner sur le fonctionnement des taxis, Drago en prit un pour rejoindre Forks. Il ne pouvait nier que les moldus étaient ingénieux, remplaçant habilement la magie qu'ils n'avaient pas. Cependant, leur mode de vie était beaucoup trop compliqué pour Drago, ne parvenant pas à comprendre comment fonctionnait la plupart de ce qu'il appelait, leurs gadgets.

Ainsi, il se contentait de cohabiter tant bien que mal, passant la majorité de son temps dans les boutiques de fringues, où il ne se sentait pas perdu, ou alors sur l'allée magique.

Après, plus de trois heures quarante-cinq de voiture, le chauffeur lui montra un chemin de terre en lui précisant que la maison qu'il cherchait devait se trouver au bout.

Drago le remercia et paya sans broncher la course avant de partir à pied. Il observait attentivement ce qui l'entourait, ne cessant de se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler la maison d'une famille de vampires atypiques. Il marcha sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de déboucher sur une sorte de gigantesque prairie où se trouvait une villa blanche avec de nombreuses baies vitrées. En fait, Drago était loin de s'attendre à ça et si Alice n'était pas sortie de la villa pour l'accueillir, il aurait été persuadé de s'être trompé d'adresse.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Je suis ravie que tu sois venu !

Drago lui fit un léger sourire en la saluant avant de se faire entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra son mari, un grand blond intimidant qui s'appelait Jasper et ses frères et sœurs, comme ils disaient. C'est-à-dire, Rosalie, une blonde qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui-même en terme de froideur, qui était mariée à Emmett, un grand colosse à l'air joyeux, ainsi qu'Edward, le seul célibataire de la famille, avec selon lui, un air un peu coincé sur le visage. Alice lui présenta aussi leurs parents, Carlisle, encore un blond mais cette fois qui dégageait une telle sensation de confiance et de chaleur que Drago en fut touché, son père à lui, ayant toujours été très froid et détaché. Et enfin Esmé, des cheveux couleur caramel qui encadrait le visage le plus doux qui lui ait été donné de voir. Ensuite, il fut rassuré de constater que Potter ne lui avait pas dit de conneries et qu'ils étaient bels et bien tous végétariens, abordant les mêmes yeux dorés.

Une fois les présentations faites, il se fit interroger sur le comment il savait leur condition ou même l'endroit qu'ils habitaient. Drago décida de ne pas tout dévoiler, renforçant avec encore plus de fermeté ses boucliers d'occlumens afin de ne rien laisser passer sur son visage et de garder le contrôle sur sa magie. Bien sûr, il les intrigua tous mais il préféra converser sur eux, sur leur mode de vie et comment ils en étaient arrivés là plutôt que de parler de lui-même et de la guerre.

C'est ainsi que la journée passa sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et il fut l'heure pour lui de retourner à Seattle. Il prit congé de cette famille si particulière, après leur avoir promis de revenir le lendemain.

Il parcourut une nouvelle fois à pied le chemin de terre et une fois arrivé à la route, il la traversa et s'enfonça dans la forêt afin de transplaner directement dans la zone réservée à son hôtel.

Drago passa la soirée à réfléchir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi leur dire à son propos. Il avait compris, et depuis sa première rencontre avec elle, qu'Alice était du genre coriace et que quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne renonçait pas. Il savait donc qu'elle allait lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce que ses réponses soient satisfaisantes et honnêtement, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Son passé, plutôt proche d'ailleurs, était loin d'être joyeux et il aurait aimé y penser le moins possible. Il faisait encore énormément de cauchemars, le fait d'avoir eu un mage noir chez lui pendant plusieurs mois ne l'aidant pas. Il avait assisté à toutes les réunions, à toutes les tortures et mises à morts, de gens qu'il connaissait parfois, ne serait-ce de vue et il en était quelque peu traumatisé. De nombreux visages hantaient ses nuits et s'il ne savait pas la potion de sommeil sans rêve si addictive, il en aurait déjà abusé. Il se contentait donc d'en prendre une fois par semaine, jamais le même jour, pour ne pas habituer son organisme.

Pour une fois, il s'endormit néanmoins en pensant à cette famille de vampires et il passa une nuit moins agitée que d'habitude.

C'est ainsi que chaque matin, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il transplanait dans la forêt avant de remonter le chemin de terre à pied.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il se rendait chez eux chaque jour et comme à chaque fois, c'était Alice qui venait l'accueillir, ce qui le rendait heureux. La petite vampire semblait avoir le don de l'apaiser par sa simple présence, comme il avait pu le remarquer au fil des jours. Il avait beaucoup appris avec eux, se plongeant parfois pendant plusieurs heures dans des livres qu'il empruntait dans la bibliothèque plutôt bien fournie de Carlisle.

Ce jour-là, après qu'il eut passé une agréable matinée à les écouter jouer, Edward au piano, Jasper à la guitare et Rosalie au chant, Alice l'entraina dehors.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il marchait côte à côte.

\- Bien que tu sois déjà en train de le faire, tu peux recommencer, ricana-t-il.

\- Pourquoi te contrôles-tu autant ? s'enquit-elle sans relever l'ironie. Tu sembles tellement sur la défensive, je n'ai jamais vu Jasper aussi tendu depuis bien longtemps.

\- En quoi le fait que Jasper soit tendu peut avoir un rapport avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il afin de ne pas répondre à sa question.

\- Parce que Jasper est un empathe, répondit-elle simplement et Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds, songeant qu'il avait déjà dû se griller auprès de lui. Il ne m'a rien dit à ton propos mais je suis presque sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose, ce qui est nouveau, et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

\- Il faudra que je lui parle, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Alice.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais bien que tu me parles aussi tu sais, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est compliqué Alice, dit-il lentement.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris depuis le temps, tu es un vrai mystère. Ecoute, on est des vampires et tu connais notre existence alors je suppose que tu as quelque chose à voir avec nous, enfin notre espèce, je ne cesse d'y réfléchir et je ne vois que cette hypothèse.

Drago ne put qu'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas envie de lui mentir.

\- Je suis différent aussi, je suis un peu comme vous, je suis magique, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Est-ce que le mot sorcier te dit quelque chose ?

Drago la vit froncer les sourcils et il lui laissa le temps de réfléchir.

\- C'est une vieille histoire, ou une légende je ne sais plus trop, cela concernait une chasse aux sorcières qui aurait eu lieu à Salem… dit-elle lentement. Je crois que dans l'histoire, on parle juste de gens qui étaient considérés comme tels parce qu'ils refusaient de croire en Jésus, le dieu de l'Eglise…

\- Et si tout cela était réel ? Que les sorciers et les sorcières existaient vraiment mais à cause de ce qui s'est produit dans le passé, ils ont fait le choix de vivre caché du reste de l'humanité…

Alice le contempla plusieurs secondes, bouche-bée, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu es ? murmura-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, attendant simplement qu'elle se décide à parler de nouveau. Cependant, Alice eut une réaction inattendue, elle retrouva toute sa bonne humeur et se mit à le bombarder de questions auxquelles il n'avait même pas le temps de répondre tout en retournant vers la villa.

\- Tu survies ? lui demanda Emmett avec amusement en entendant sa sœur babiller.

\- J'ai de l'entrainement, répondit-il amusé en repensant à ses années à Poudlard avec Pansy piaillant à ses oreilles à longueur de journée.

Emmett rigola de nouveau et Drago ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, le fait de se laisser un peu aller et d'être plus sincère. Alice lui avait peut-être fait la réflexion qu'il se contrôlait trop mais c'était parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu avant, où il était un véritable bloc de glace grâce à la trop bonne éducation de son père.

Drago retourna s'asseoir au salon et se détendit de nouveau, même en sachant qu'ils étaient maintenant tous au courant de sa condition de sorcier. Il ne savait pas si c'était la décoration plutôt chaleureuse avec les bougies ou encore les peintures, les grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer la lumière ou tout simplement cette famille qui était si adorable, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Drago décida de rompre le silence qui régnait en questionnant Jasper sur son don et il apprit qu'en plus d'être empathe, il pouvait manipuler les émotions des autres, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du sorcier.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans ton état apaisé si c'est ce que tu suspectes, l'informa-t-il amusé et Drago opina avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à un don encore ? s'enquit-il curieux.

\- En effet, répondit Edward. Je peux lire les pensées de ceux qui m'entourent, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Pas toi, en tout cas pas tout le temps, l'interrompit-il précipitamment en ayant entendu son ton presque paniqué.

Drago soupira de soulagement et tous en furent intrigués, se demandant ce qu'il avait à cacher.

\- Et toi Drago, maintenant que tu sais tout sur nous ou presque, vas-tu nous parler de toi et de ce qui t'as amené à Seattle ? lui demanda doucement Alice.

Drago hésita, et tous le virent très bien. Finalement, ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole.

\- As-tu vécu quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une guerre ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement, le faisant sursauter.

Drago plongea son regard dans le sien et Jasper lui fit un regard d'excuse. A contrecœur, Drago acquiesça et il ne sut dire qui fut le plus choqué. Avec un peu de réticence, il leur raconta la guerre qui venait de s'achever et son envie de mettre un peu de distance avec l'Angleterre sans savoir pourquoi au début et en fait, en leur compagnie, il avait compris qu'il avait simplement besoin de se retrouver, de comprendre qui il était.

Quand il eut fini son récit, un nouveau silence s'installa et il fut rompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou. En voyant les regards, et se rappelant le régime alimentaire qu'ils avaient, Drago s'empressa de lancer un sort sur le hibou, histoire qu'il puisse sortir d'ici vivant.

\- C'est notre poste, dit-il sur un ton penaud en récupérant le parchemin.

 _Drago_

 _Oui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de t'appeler Malefoy, on n'est plus des collégiens puérils, je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade maintenant._

 _Ma maison devrait en effet être envahi de demande en tout genre mais j'ai préféré poser un sort afin de filtrer tout ça, j'en avais un peu marre d'être harcelé depuis la mort de l'autre psychopathe, mais merci de ta sollicitude (tout à fait sincère, j'en suis persuadé), j'en suis très touché._

 _Si tu veux tout savoir sur ta famille, j'ai réintégré Andromeda Tonks née Black, ta mère a même repris contact avec elle. Tu as donc retrouvé une tante, tu aurais eu une cousine, Nymphadora, si ta cinglée de tante, qui est elle, heureusement six pieds sous terre, ne l'avait pas tuée. Mais tu as aussi un petit cousin orphelin, mon filleul, Teddy Remus Lupin._

 _Sinon, tu ne loupes pas grand-chose, le pays est en train de se relever lentement, avec Kingsley Shacklebolt à sa tête._

 _Je t'informe aussi que certains de tes amis (Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, Moon, tous les quatre innocentés) te cherche et vu que Zabini est venu me voir en personne à ma plus grande surprise, je lui ai simplement dit que tu allais bien et que tu reviendrais au pays quand tu serais prêt._

 _Dernière nouvelle, Poudlard devrait rouvrir ses portes en septembre, nous sommes nombreux à travailler sur sa reconstruction et on croise les doigts pour avoir terminé à temps. Du coup, tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur année d'étude, vont être invités à "redoubler" car les enseignants considèrent l'an dernier comme une année "nulle" au vue de ce qui s'est passé. Tu recevras de toute façon un hibou où tu devras dire si tu comptes revenir ou non, ce que j'espère afin de discuter avec toi autrement que par lettre._

 _J'espère que tu as compris ce que tu es parti chercher aussi loin,_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Harry P-B_

 _P.S. Ta mère attend de tes nouvelles, je lui ai dit que tu allais bien mais je crois qu'une lettre de ta part lui ferait plaisir…_

Drago soupira et lorsqu'il releva les yeux de sa lettre, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Alice près de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui est cette lettre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Absolument pas ! C'était mon ennemi numéro un à l'école !

\- C'était comme tu le dis si bien et j'ai l'impression qu'il compte pour toi maintenant, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Non ! protesta-t-il et Alice rigola doucement sans insister plus, ce qui le fit soupirer.

Drago n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir, il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir une sœur avec Alice, une sœur à qui il aurait pu tout passer, une première.

Le soir, une fois de retour à son hôtel, il prit le temps de répondre à Potter, enfin Harry puisque d'après lui, il était plus que temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Il suivit aussi ses conseils et écrivit une lettre à sa mère afin de lui donner des nouvelles.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

L'été passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, alternant entre les moments à la villa en compagnie de l'ensemble des Cullen et les journées shoppings avec Alice, qui était encore pire que lui en ce qui concernait les fringues, il devait bien le reconnaitre. Il les avait aussi emmenés sur l'allée magique, après avoir découvert qu'il pouvait voir le passage dans l'hôtel où il résidait.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il échangeait toujours du courrier avec Harry, leurs lettres devenant de plus en plus longues au fil du temps qui passait.

Début août, il avait reçu, comme Harry lui avait dit, une lettre de Poudlard lui demanda s'il souhaitait revenir à Poudlard pour une huitième année et c'est sans hésitation qu'il avait répondu positivement.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ça aux Cullen, Alice avait décrété que sa garde-robe n'était toujours pas assez fournie et lui avait offert de quoi s'habiller pour plusieurs années, si bien qu'il avait dû acheter une nouvelle malle.

C'est fin août qu'il fit ses bagages afin de rentrer en Angleterre, il devait en effet faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée et il avait promis à sa mère de passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de repartir à l'école.

Cela lui fit bizarre de devoir dire au revoir aux Cullen, et plus particulièrement à Alice qui lui avait énormément apporté, tellement qu'il avait l'impression de les connaitre depuis des années.

Grâce à Alice, il avait pu faire la paix avec son passé, accepter ses erreurs et apprendre à se connaitre, ce qui était déjà énorme en si peu de temps. Même-si son père était maintenant décédé, il avait réussi à lui pardonner de l'avoir entrainé à la suite d'un mage noir mégalomane et à apaiser sa colère envers lui.

Le jour de son départ, il passa à la villa pour leur dire au revoir.

\- Tu vas nous manquer Drago, lui dit doucement Esmé en le prenant dans ses bras.

Drago savoura une dernière fois son étreinte et serra dans ses bras l'ensemble des vampires, terminant par Alice.

\- Je promets de t'écrire, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- On viendra te voir, promit-elle à son tour, approuvé par l'ensemble de sa famille. Et j'espère qu'on rencontrera ton mystérieux Harry, rajouta-t-elle.

Drago grimaça, les faisant tous rire avant de prendre la petite vampire dans ses bras.

\- Alice a raison, tu tiens beaucoup à ce Harry, ne le laisse pas filer en rentrant, intervint Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago soupira en relâchant Alice et après un dernier au revoir, il transplana à son hôtel où l'attendait son portoloin.

Lorsque son portoloin s'activa, il songea qu'il venait réellement de prendre un nouveau départ, qu'il espérait meilleur que le premier.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous prendrez le temps de me donner votre avis en laissant une review :)

A très bientôt !


	2. Un Soleil au Milieu de la Nuit

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau défi que m'a lancé **Violette b** , qui est un peu plus court que le premier et qui cette fois, concerne uniquement l'univers Harry Potter.

* * *

Mots : bleu, nuit, chaud, bruit et licorne

Personnages : Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood

Cet OS se passe à la fin du tome 5, après les évènements du ministère et avant que les élèves ne retournent chez eux pour les vacances d'été.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un Soleil au Milieu de la Nuit**

* * *

C'était le mois de juin, les examens étaient terminés depuis quelques jours et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, surtout depuis qu'Ombrage n'était plus à Poudlard. Les autres professeurs rodaient aussi moins souvent, sauf Rogue, qui prenait un malin plaisir à attraper les étudiants pendant leurs balades nocturnes. Il suffisait donc d'esquiver ce dernier et de réussir à atteindre le parc pour être tranquille.

Il devait être près de minuit lorsque Ginny arriva à la lisière de la forêt, après avoir croisé pas moins de sept élèves, dont deux couples qui avaient vite disparu dans des salles vide. L'été approchant, il faisait plutôt chaud en ce moment et elle aimait profiter de l'air nocturne plus frais, surtout après les derniers évènements, elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se sentait, elle n'était pas vraiment en deuil, ne connaissant pas assez Sirius pour ça, mais elle était cependant très mélancolique. Elle avait néanmoins l'impression qu'elle avait besoin d'un déclic, que quelque chose vienne la sortir de cet état morose. Ses amis lui avaient posés des questions sur ce qui s'était passé mais elle avait refusé de répondre et avait préféré s'isoler un peu. Elle évitait aussi les autres dans la salle commune, c'est-à-dire son frère, Hermione, Neville et surtout Harry, qui passait de la tristesse à la colère en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il était devenu une vraie bombe à retardement et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se tenir près de lui lorsqu'il exploserait, car pour elle ça ne faisait aucun doute, tout ce qu'il essayait d'enfouir depuis son entretien avec le directeur finirait pas éclater.

C'est un bruit qui la sortit de ses pensées et la fit se retourner rapidement, baguette tendue devant elle.

\- Luna ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation après avoir scruté la lisière.

\- Salut, sourit son amie en sortant du couvert des arbres.

\- Tu m'as fichue la frousse, soupira-t-elle en rangeant de nouveau sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est toujours plus facile de réfléchir la nuit, répondit-elle de son air rêveur. C'est bien ce que tu es venue faire toi aussi, rajouta-t-elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules et Luna prit sa main dans la sienne, la tirant à sa suite.

\- Luna, je n'ai pas très envie d'une balade dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle simplement.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais serra un peu plus la main de son amie dans la sienne, pas franchement rassurée mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny se détendit en remarquant que Luna ne s'enfonçait pas vraiment dans la forêt, restant à proximité de la lisière.

Elles finirent par déboucher sur une petite clairière et Ginny se figea lorsqu'elle vit où son amie l'avait emmené.

\- Est-ce que tu viens souvent ici ? souffla-t-elle émerveillée.

\- Oui, sourit-elle en tournant son regard vers elle. Tu en avais besoin, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amie. Est-ce qu'on peut…

\- Bien sûr, viens.

Luna la fit approcher doucement et Ginny sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Complètement hypnotisée, elle vit Luna murmurer des paroles sans les comprendre et lorsque sa main se posa sur le pelage blanc, elle respira de nouveau, ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration en avançant.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, souffla Ginny et Luna hocha joyeusement la tête en caressant une des licornes.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour du ministère, Ginny réussit à ne penser à rien alors qu'elle déposait sa tête contre l'encolure de la licorne qu'elle caressait.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et lorsque les licornes s'en allèrent, Ginny se laissa tomber au sol, le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que maman était là-haut, veillant sur moi, murmura Luna en s'installant à côté d'elle. Cela doit être ainsi de toute façon.

Ginny hocha la tête, incapable de répondre quelque chose à ça. C'était Luna, elle avait toujours été un peu dans son monde et parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'évader comme elle le faisait, réussir à positiver même dans les moments les plus sombres. Luna était un rayon de soleil en pleine tempête et être en sa compagnie, c'était comme prendre une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Cet homme doit être là-haut lui aussi maintenant, enchaina-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis sûr qu'il continuera de veiller sur Harry, il faut juste qu'il accepte de ne plus le voir…

\- Sirius n'a pas été vraiment là pour Harry, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Sirius ? releva-t-elle. C'est le nom d'une étoile, il pourra le voir chaque fois qu'il regardera le ciel étoilé alors. Regarde, il est là, murmura-t-elle en pointant l'étoile en question avec son doigt.

Ginny soupira en acquiesçant, Luna avait raison d'une certaine façon et ses paroles la réchauffèrent bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Il ira bien, on ira tous bien, rajouta Luna et Ginny la regarda étrangement. Les blessures se referment avec le temps, ne laissant qu'une simple cicatrice qui peut parfois se réveiller mais il suffit alors de simplement chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

Ginny hocha la tête en tournant de nouveau son regard vers les étoiles, songeant que Luna n'avait pas perdu son habitude à parler de façon énigmatique. C'était à la fois frustrant et rassurant, Luna était restée elle-même et elle avait l'impression qu'il faudrait bien plus d'une guerre pour lui faire perdre son air rêveur.

\- N'es-tu jamais triste ? lui demanda curieusement Ginny.

\- Parfois, répondit-elle avec un sourire en la regardant. Je l'ai été quand maman est morte mais elle n'aurait pas aimé alors je préfère être joyeuse, la vie est bien meilleure ainsi. Et puis quand je le suis, je me rappelle de tous les bons moments et cela me redonne simplement le sourire. Alors toi aussi, ne soit pas triste Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple pour tout le monde tu sais, soupira-t-elle. Des familles se déchirent avec la guerre, ma propre famille n'est plus la même car j'ai un frère stupide qui préfère croire tous ces abrutis du ministère que nous, sa famille… Alors je suis triste en pensant à ce qu'on était avant, je suis triste lorsque je vois toutes ces personnes se faire tuer et que nos dirigeants ne veulent pas bouger le petit doigt pour essayer d'y mettre fin…

\- Ce n'est pas important, l'interrompit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le ministère a toujours été corrompu d'après papa alors laisse-les se prendre le mur dans lequel il fonce. Et pour ton frère, il est juste un peu borné mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par ouvrir les yeux et il reviendra vers vous. Laisse le temps faire les choses, après tout, l'herbe ne pousse pas en une journée, conclut-elle avec son air rêveur.

\- Tu es fantastique Luna, vraiment, rit-elle.

Luna lui sourit et Ginny le lui rendit. C'était peut-être de ça qu'elle avait besoin, de parler avec quelqu'un à cœur ouvert, de parler avec Luna qui avait un don pour remonter le moral des autres.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et rencontra le regard amusé de son amie.

\- Veux-tu rentrer ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est préférable, murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un tempus qui montra qu'il était bientôt quatre heure du matin.

Luna sourit et se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond, tendant la main à Ginny pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Elles gagnèrent le château et se faufilèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ginny murmura un remerciement à son amie qui ne fit que sourire pour toute réponse.

La Grosse Dame grogna de se faire réveiller si tôt mais accepta de lui ouvrir le passage et elle entra dans la salle commune encore silencieuse. Elle grimpa rapidement à son dortoir où elle se jeta sur son lit et tira les rideaux autour, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

En récupérant sa baguette, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin plié dans sa poche. Intriguée, elle le déplia et un sourire vint de nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres.

 _Le temps est un allié, laissons-lui le temps de guérir nos blessures afin de nous rendre plus fort._

Luna était vraiment une amie en or.

Ginny se sentait apaisée et bien plus sereine, une première depuis les évènements du ministère. Elle se rendit compte que ses amis lui manquaient et qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de les fuir. Elle laisserait cependant le temps à son frère, Hermione, Neville et surtout Harry, de trouver leur déclic, de trouver ce qui les fera de nouveau avancer.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne cherchait rien mais elle avait trouvé un rayon de soleil qui était venu chasser la grisaille qui l'entourait depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, en tout cas, à bientôt pour un nouveau texte :)


	3. Condition Cachée

Bonjour à tous, voici donc le nouveau défi de **Violette b** , qui m'a donné un peu plus de mal que les précédents et cette fois, c'est un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight.

* * *

Mots : filtre, Australie, ail, rose, vin, fée

Personnages : Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Jane Volturi

Après le tome 7, sans tenir compte de l'épilogue encore une fois.

* * *

 **Condition Cachée**

* * *

La vérité à propos de Severus Rogue avait éclaté le lendemain de la bataille, grâce au témoignage de nul autre qu'Harry Potter car en plus des souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissés, une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore avait été retrouvée, expliquant tout de son rôle d'espion. Severus avait donc été innocenté dans les jours qui avaient suivi et Minerva s'était rendu à la cabane hurlante dans le but de ramener son corps, après qu'Harry l'eut informé des évènements s'étant produits là-bas.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle eut la surprise de trouver Severus debout, en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

\- Sev… Severus, murmura-t-elle choquée. D'après Potter vous devriez êtes morts et…

\- Nagini ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un qui l'était déjà, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis un vampire oui, depuis plus de seize ans maintenant.

Minerva serait tombée au sol si Severus n'avait pas fait apparaitre une chaise derrière elle.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse. Vous êtes maintenant considéré comme un héros de guerre et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez reprendre votre poste au sein de l'école.

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Directeur, professeur ou peut-être même les deux, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vais réfléchir à cela, acquiesça-t-il.

Minerva n'était pas dupe, elle avait vu la lueur d'envie dans son regard et elle savait parfaitement que Severus aimait plus que tout être à Poudlard. Elle dirigea alors son regard sur la jeune fille qui accompagnait Severus et elle était persuadé qu'elle avait la même condition que son collègue malgré son jeune âge apparent.

\- Minerva, voici Jane, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé et m'a transformé après avoir été laissé pour mort.

\- Je crois que vous me devez bien toute l'histoire Severus, lui dit-elle en métamorphosant la chaise en un fauteuil confortable.

Severus échangea un regard avec Jane et elle fit un hochement de tête.

\- Vas-y, tu es avant tout un sorcier et les vampires font partis de votre vie, tu n'enfreindras aucune règle en parlant de nous et de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Severus soupira et fit apparaitre deux sièges supplémentaires pour Jane et lui-même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres s'est lancé à la poursuite des Potter à cause d'une prophétie et que c'est moi qui lui ai rapporté le début de celle-ci à l'époque, raconta-t-il le visage impassible. Lorsque j'ai su à qui il souhaitait s'en prendre, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour l'en informer afin de les mettre en sécurité, même si la seule chose qui m'importait à l'époque était que Lily ne meurt pas. Ce fut un échec et lorsque le Lord a été réduit à néant par le jeune Potter, ses plus fidèles mangemorts donc Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Croupton Junior ont fini par apprendre que c'était moi qui avait rapporté la prophétie et donc conduit à la destruction de leur maître et ils ont tenu à me le faire payer. Au moment du drame, j'étais en double mission, officiellement pour le compte du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres mais officieusement, pour celui de Dumbledore. J'avais pour but d'approcher la communauté de vampires, les Volturi, dont Jane fait partie. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres souhaitait que je découvre leurs faiblesses dans l'objectif de les exterminer car pour lui, il était inconcevable que des moldus soient aussi puissants et surtout, immortels, ce qui lui-même recherchait désespérément. Néanmoins, si j'ai été là-bas, c'était avant tout pour les prévenir et leur proposer la protection de Dumbledore s'ils le souhaitaient, dit-il toujours aussi impassible. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de leur parler que les trois fous furieux me sont tombés dessus.

 **-OoO-** **Flash-Back** **-OoO-**

Il devait être une heure du matin et Severus marchait dans les rues de Volterra après avoir passé la journée à espionner les vampires, cherchant le meilleur moyen de les approcher. Il remerciait Merlin d'être un sorcier et de pouvoir se cacher au sens des vampires, sans cela, il aurait déjà été vidé de son sang, il en était certain. Il tata sa poche, trouvant les filtres qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt afin de pouvoir séparer les plantes qui infusaient dans différentes mixtures. Or il avait absolument besoin de la partie liquide pour ses recherches, la moindre miette pouvant être catastrophique alors que…

\- Severus ! l'appela quelqu'un, le sortant de ses pensées tandis qu'il avançait dans une rue particulièrement sombre.

Severus se figea en voyant apparaitre Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Barty Junior.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? leur demanda-t-il froidement. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres sera furieux si la mission qu'il m'a confiée échoue à cause de vous.

\- Vois-tu, nous sommes ici pour nous venger, répliqua Bellatrix en lui jetant un sort qu'il n'évita que de justesse.

Severus resta silencieux, se demandant si son statut d'espion avait déjà sauté.

\- N'as-tu donc rien remarqué avec la marque ? le questionna Rodolphus avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Si, répondit-il prudemment.

Severus ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué, comme chaque mangemort il avait senti une forte brûlure avant que la marque ne disparaisse presque complètement de son avant-bras.

\- Le Maître était chez les Potter ce soir, il aurait réussi à tuer le couple mais leur foutu bambin, celui de la prophétie que tu as rapporté au Maître, aurait survécu, lui raconta Barty.

\- Ne me faite pas croire qu'un garçon de un an a pu résister au plus puissant des sorciers, ricana-t-il alors que son cœur explosait de douleur en apprenant la mort de sa meilleure amie, de son amour, Lily.

\- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas, et pourtant les faits sont là, le Maître a disparu, termina Barty. Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est allé chez les Potter, à cause de toi qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs !

Severus déglutit nerveusement et alors qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir, le doloris le toucha, l'envoyant au sol.

Il cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales et lorsqu'il crut que son supplice avait enfin pris fin, d'autres sorts vinrent remplacer le doloris. Il sentit autant qu'il entendit certains de ses os se casser, il sentit le sang couler de ses trop nombreuses plaies alors qu'il priait pour qu'ils l'achèvent.

\- Tu as mérité de souffrir Severus, murmura Bellatrix tout près de son oreille. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire alors j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas de te laisser ainsi, après tout, peut-être arriveras-tu à survivre.

Alors que son rire fou résonnait dans la rue déserte, il entendit trois sons distincts puis ce fut le silence, ils avaient transplanés.

Severus lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Son corps n'était que douleur et il était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, encore moins de transplaner

Soudain, une jeune fille fut à ses côtés et lorsqu'il croisa son regard écarlate, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il la vit regarder de chaque côté de la rue, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Après quelques secondes, elle le prit dans ses bras et détala en bloquant sa respiration. A ce moment-là, Severus perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il ne sentit que la souffrance. Il chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi une douleur brûlante le clouait-elle dans un lit ? Pourquoi était-il dans un lit d'ailleurs ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était de s'être fait torturer par Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Barty Junior. Puis, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou à cause de son corps qui s'embrasait, il se souvint d'un regard écarlate. Et là, au milieu du brasier, il comprit. Il se transformait. Une part de lui hurlait pour qu'on l'achève, qu'il ne survivrait pas au feu qui le consumait alors que l'autre moitié cherchait à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait sauvé.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla des semaines, les flammes commencèrent à se retirer alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer, que bientôt, son cœur allait rendre son dernier battement.

Il entendait maintenant des chuchotements, plus ou moins proches mais il était certain que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à savoir quand on l'observait et en ce moment, il savait que c'était le cas.

Finalement, son cœur s'arrêta et le silence se fit tout autour de lui, les chuchotements s'étaient tus eux aussi. Enfin, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur le même regard écarlate que dans la rue, sur celle qui l'avait sauvé.

Avec précaution, il s'assit et constata qu'on l'avait changé et qu'il était propre.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jane et maintenant que tu es réveillé, nos rois souhaiteraient te voir, lui dit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Severus hocha la tête et se leva, suivant la petite vampire à qui il devait la vie. Il fut donc conduit dans une vaste pièce, où trois vampires trônaient.

\- Le voilà enfin, sourit celui du milieu. Tu es un bien étrange personnage Severus et te laisser mourir aurait été un vrai gâchis.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant comme il savait son prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Aro, et voici Caïus et Marcus, les présenta-t-il en descendant de l'estrade.

Severus se tendit lorsqu'il vint près de lui et encore plus lorsqu'il se saisit de sa main. Il vit alors ses propres souvenirs défiler et comprenant qu'Aro y avait accès, il se dépêcha de relever ses boucliers d'occlumens. Aro éclata alors de rire.

\- Tu m'intrigues jeune Severus, dit-il joyeusement. Je suis vraiment heureux que Jane t'ai amené jusqu'à nous.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il recomposait son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Si ce que j'ai vu est exact, tu es un sorcier et jamais nous n'avons eu de vampire comme toi parmi nous, commença-t-il. J'ai vu qu'elle était ton but en venant ici et nous en avons parlé pendant ta transformation. Tes pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles donc la seule chose que nous souhaitons, c'est que le jour où on a besoin de toi, tu viennes nous rejoindre. En attendant, tu es libre de vivre ta vie, de retourner en Angleterre et de dire à ce Dumbledore que nous n'avons pas besoin de sa protection et que nous ne rallierons jamais quelqu'un qui cherche à détruire des populations entières.

Severus le regarda, ahuri.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai qu'à venir vous aider lorsque vous avez besoin de ma magie et en dehors de ça, je fais ce que je veux ? résuma-t-il froidement, cherchant où était le piège.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Aro. La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est que je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons te contacter rapidement en cas de besoin.

\- Qui m'a transformé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Jane, c'est elle qui t'a trouvé et qui t'a mordu après avoir eu notre approbation.

\- Je suis un sorcier et il y a des choses spécifiques lorsque quelqu'un comme moi est transformé, déclara-t-il.

\- Explique-nous alors, je suis sûr que Jane est curieuse de savoir dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, rit Aro.

\- Il existe un lien indestructible entre un vampire et son créateur, un lien de fidélité qui va dans les deux sens et qui empêche toute trahison, expliqua-t-il de sa voix professorale. Ce lien ne se manifeste pas en règle générale sauf en cas de problème, par exemple si l'un des deux a besoin d'aide ou est en danger alors il se fera sentir et obligera l'autre à se rendre auprès de son lié. Rien de bien contraignant donc, conclut-il.

\- Fascinant ! s'exclama Aro.

Severus parla longuement avec les rois, disons plutôt avec Aro puisque les deux autres n'étaient pas très bavards. On leur servi même du vin mélangé à du sang et Severus apprécia particulièrement. Au bout d'un moment, il souhaita se retirer et Aro demanda à Jane de le raccompagner à sa chambre.

\- Merci, murmura Severus alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois le besoin de sauver quelqu'un, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tout ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup mais nous aurons à parler du lien, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

\- Appelle-moi dès que tu seras prêt, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, là où il s'était réveillé. Tu es libre de circuler dans le château et si tu veux sortir, tu dois en informer Aro, rajouta-t-elle. Oh et dernière chose, voici ton médaillon prouvant ton appartenance aux Volturi.

Severus opina et Jane s'en alla. Une fois la porte refermée, il soupira en songeant que l'intimité ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile ici vu tout ce qu'il entendait.

Il étudia sa chambre qui comportait un grand lit double, dans lequel il venait de passer il ne savait trop combien de temps à souffrir, entouré de deux tables de nuit où sur l'une d'elle était posée un vase contenant une belle rose rouge sang. Il ouvrit ensuite une des tables de nuit et eut la surprise d'y trouver sa baguette ainsi que le manuel de potions qui était censé se trouver dans la commode de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée à Volterra

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire où il trouva l'ensemble de ses affaires. Plus aucun doute, ils avaient réussi à retrouver où il logeait et avait été récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Plus tard, après avoir fait un peu le point sur sa situation, il était sorti dans le couloir et ne voulant pas chercher après Jane, il se contenta de murmurer son prénom et dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, elle était devant lui. Il l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre et fit apparaitre deux sièges confortables pour qu'ils s'installent pour discuter.

\- Tu as entendu la partie sur le lien mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que si je suis en danger, ton instinct ne te laissera pas le choix et te poussera à partir à ma recherche, déclara-t-il. Le problème est que tu seras en Italie tandis que je serai en Angleterre, alors même avec ta condition vampirique, tu ne m'atteindras jamais à temps, lui expliqua-t-il. Je te propose donc de faire de ton médaillon un portoloin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle curieusement.

\- Un objet qui t'emmènera jusqu'à moi en quelques secondes, quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve. On va faire un test, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le médaillon et il put voir qu'elle se tendait.

\- T'ai-je précisé que nous ne pouvons pas nous faire de mal à cause du lien ? grommela-t-il et alors qu'elle lui fit signe que non, il vit qu'elle se détendait. Disons que nous en souffririons autant l'un que l'autre et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'endurer la douleur plus que nécessaire.

Elle opina et le laissa transformer son médaillon en portoloin.

\- Va dans ta chambre et pose ta main sur le médaillon en prononçant le Prince de sang-mêlé, lui dit-il.

\- Rien que ça ? releva-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Prince est le nom de famille de ma mère, qui vient d'une famille de sang-pure, c'est-à-dire que personne n'a épousé de moldu donc quelqu'un sans pouvoir magique, expliqua-t-il sur un ton las. Cependant, ma mère s'est mariée à un moldu, ce qui fait de moi un sang-mêlé, d'où ce surnom.

Jane finit par hocher la tête et par se rendre dans sa chambre, avant de revenir près de Severus grâce au portoloin.

\- Ce n'est pas très agréable, grinça-t-elle perturbée.

\- Je sais, admit-il calmement. Mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour que tu arrives près de moi dans le cas où ton instinct te pousserait à me rechercher.

\- Et si c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide, comment feras-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je transplanerai et ma magie m'enverra près de toi, répondit-il avant de disparaitre du fauteuil pour arriver derrière elle.

Ils discutèrent longuement, Severus gardant bien en tête que tout ce qu'ils disaient était écouté afin de garder le contrôle sur la conversation.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Severus avait finalement passé la fin des vacances de Toussaint au château de Volterra, devant être de retour pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Aro l'avait laissé partir sans aucun problème, soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas les trahir à cause de son lien avec Jane.

Severus, bien qu'heureux de rentrer à Poudlard, avait soigneusement caché sa nouvelle condition avec un sort qui lui donnerait l'apparence qu'il devrait avoir s'il était humain, qui le vieillirait au fil des années. Il refusait que quiconque soit au courant, pas même Dumbledore, préférant avoir un atout entre ses mains. Il n'aurait qu'à se préparer des ersatz et quand cela ne suffirait plus, il irait simplement chasser.

En faisant ses affaires, il faisait la liste des ingrédients qu'il allait devoir commander ou aller cueillir une fois à Poudlard.

Aconit, ortie, polygonum, scarabées, venin de fée mordeuse, épines de porc-épic, bile de tatou,…

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en entendant frapper.

\- Toujours aussi mal luné lorsqu'on débarque à l'improviste, s'amusa Jane.

\- Sale gosse, j'aurais dû mettre de l'ail sur la porte, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu sais très bien que l'ail n'a aucun effet sur nous, c'est juste pour donner l'impression aux humains qu'ils peuvent se protéger de nous, rit-elle. Sinon, je veux juste te voir avant que tu partes, répondit-elle en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer. Il était obligé d'admettre qu'il s'était attaché à la petite blonde au caractère bien trempé. Et seul Alec, son jumeau, parvenait à la maîtriser lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère mais il aimait ça, que du haut de ses treize ans, elle soit capable de tenir en respect n'importe quel vampire plus âgé. Il devait admettre que son don y était pour beaucoup, il n'y avait goûté qu'une seule fois, juste pour comparer au doloris et bien que cela soit d'une intensité inférieure à ce sort, cela restait extrêmement douloureux, suffisamment pour maintenir quiconque à sa place.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Aro, Caïus et Marcus pour leur dire au revoir.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Par la suite, Jane était venue le voir plusieurs fois, débarquant à chaque fois au milieu de la nuit afin d'être sûr de ne pas le déranger. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu besoin d'aide mais ils aimaient passer de longues heures à discuter, se chamaillant comme frère et sœur et c'est quelque chose que Severus appréciait, ayant grandi seul jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Lily.

 **-OoO-** **Fin du Flash-Back** **-OoO-**

-Voilà vous savez tout Minerva, soupira-t-il et il vit un sourire sur les lèvres de sa collègue.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un était là pour vous toutes ces années, dit-elle doucement en regardant Jane.

\- Je pense que je vais accepter votre offre Minerva, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je souhaite rester directeur, sans pour autant dévoiler ma condition pour le moment, et reprendre mon poste de professeur. N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, je peux tout à fait assumer les deux.

\- Quelle matière voulez-vous enseigner ?

Severus hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Les potions, répondit-il finalement et Minerva sourit. Qu'en est-il du reste de l'équipe enseignante ?

\- Tout le monde est vivant, bien sûr, il nous faudra trouver un professeur de défense, et je pense qu'il est temps d'apporter des changements aux matières étudiées, rajouta-t-elle et Severus ne put qu'hocher la tête, parfaitement d'accord sur ce point.

\- Il faut aussi que je parle avec Potter, savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? s'enquit-il.

\- Au Terrier ou au Square je suppose, bien qu'il m'ait parlé de partir en Australie avec Miss Granger afin de retrouver ses parents qu'elle aurait envoyés là-bas avec un sort de modification de mémoire pour les protéger.

Severus acquiesça et demanda un résumé détaillé de ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours car le venin de Nagini l'avait paralysé. Jane, qui avait aussitôt utilisé le portoloin en sentant qu'il avait un problème avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre qu'elle devait simplement le mordre une nouvelle fois pour le "réveiller".

Minerva lui conta donc la fin de la guerre et tous trois prirent la direction du château en reconstruction mais désert pour le moment au vue de l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Une page venait de se tourner et Severus espérait ne plus avoir à revivre de pareilles horreurs, il savait cependant que les Volturi seraient toujours là pour le soutenir, notamment Jane et rien que ça, cela avait un côté rassurant.

* * *

En espérant que ce nouvel OS vous ait plus, à très bientôt !


	4. Les Surprises de Forks

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau défi donné par **Violette b** , qui est encore une fois un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight.

* * *

Mots : copie, vert, pierre, chenille, couronne, château, panier

Personnages : Hermione Granger et Edward Cullen

Post tome 7 sans tenir compte de l'épilogue (mais j'ai modifié toutes les dates de l'univers Harry Potter de dix ans) l'histoire commence donc en juin 2008, deux mois après la fin de la guerre (mai 2008 au lieu de mai 1998)

Du coup pour information :

Harry : 31 juillet 1990

Hermione : 19 septembre 1989

Bella : 13 septembre 1991

Sam Uley : 1986, première transformation novembre 2004

Jared Cameron : 1990, première transformation février 2005

Paul Lahote : 1990, première transformation mars 2005

Embry Call : 1990, première transformation janvier 2006

Jacob Black : 14 janvier 1990, première transformation février 2006

Quil Alteara : 1990, première transformation mars 2006

Seth Clearwater : 1992, première transformation mai 2006

Leah Clearwater : 1986, première transformation mai 2006

Emily Young : 1982

* * *

 **Les Surprises de Forks**

* * *

Pour le plus grand soulagement du monde magique anglais, la guerre était enfin terminée. Cependant, le prix à payer avait été lourd et le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait décrété une semaine de deuil dès la fin des cérémonies et enterrements.

Hermione, qui habitait provisoirement au Terrier avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley ainsi que d'Harry, se sentait de trop, tout comme ce dernier. Ils adoraient les Weasley mais la perte de Fred était quelque chose qu'ils devaient surmonter en famille et malgré toute leur tristesse, ils avaient besoin de mettre un peu de distance avec le Terrier.

Finalement, Hermione décida de partir retrouver ses parents et Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ron avait aussi voulu venir mais la jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que sa place était avec sa famille et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui avouer ça, qu'elle devait réfléchir à leur baiser.

Hermione pensait en effet que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la Chambre des Secrets était dû à l'émotion du moment et l'angoisse des combats.

Avec son meilleur ami, ils avaient donc rapidement pris un portoloin en direction de l'Australie et une fois là-bas, Harry lui avait avoué avoir besoin de faire le point maintenant que la guerre était terminée, ce que Ginny ne lui aurait jamais laissé faire.

Hermione était heureuse de passer du temps juste avec lui, Harry l'avait toujours comprise mieux que quiconque, et l'inverse était vrai.

Finalement, retrouver les parents fut assez simple, Hermione ayant pensé à leur jeter un sort afin de les localiser dans le cas où elle partirait à leur recherche. Néanmoins, ils passèrent plusieurs jours à les observer et à réfléchir avant de décider de leur rendre la mémoire en modifiant légèrement leurs souvenirs afin qu'ils pensent être venus s'installer ici de leur propre choix.

Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs jours en leur compagnie, puis chacun reparti de son côté. Harry voulait rester un peu en Australie à profiter du soleil avant de voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Hermione se décida elle pour Forks, où vivait son oncle Charlie, le frère de sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé et avant, elle passait une partie de ses vacances d'été chez lui, avec sa cousine Bella qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle. Ce sont ses études à Poudlard qui l'avaient éloignée et à part quelques lettres échangées de temps en temps par l'intermédiaire de ses parents, elle ne les avait pas revus depuis ses onze ans.

Elle avait aussi pour projet de retourner sur les bancs de l'école moldus pour passer son diplôme. Elle s'était donc inscrite au lycée de Forks, en terminale, et passerait donc un an là-bas. Elle avait parlé de tout ça avec Charlie et il l'accueillait avec grand plaisir. Elle avait donc inventé un parcours scolaire pour son inscription alors que pour Charlie, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas suivi un cursus scolaire classique et qu'elle avait besoin de le faire pour pouvoir continuer des études. L'avantage avec lui, c'était qu'il ne posait pas trop de questions et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage. Hermione allait donc profiter de l'été pour se détendre et se remettre à niveau dans les matières moldues.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Hermione arriva donc à l'aéroport de Seattle par portoloin et rejoignit la partie moldue, devant retrouver son oncle sur le parking.

\- Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Her… Hermione ? dit-il incertain.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en le serrant dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir.

\- Tu as tellement changé, murmura-t-il en l'observant.

\- J'avais onze ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, bien sûr que j'ai changé, rit-elle doucement.

Charlie sourit en allant ouvrir le coffre pour mettre la malle de sa nièce.

\- Un chat ? releva-t-il en voyant le panier en osier qu'elle portait.

\- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle soudain inquiète.

Charlie fit signe que non et Hermione se détendit.

\- Il s'appelle Pattenrond et il est très propre, tu n'auras aucun problème avec lui, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient en voiture.

Charlie hocha la tête en démarrant et ils se mirent en route. Ils discutèrent au début mais la fin du voyage se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé, Hermione sourit en voyant la petite maison, ayant passé ici de très bons moments lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Elle observa quelques minutes les alentours, se souvenant parfaitement de la forêt menant à la côte et à la réserve Quileutes. Ici, tout comme en Écosse, le temps n'était pas des plus cléments, donnant de vastes espaces d'un vert chatoyant alors que le ciel était souvent maussade, dans les tons gris.

Charlie l'informa qu'il lui avait préparé la chambre de Bella, cette dernière ne venant plus très souvent ici. Hermione s'installa donc et les étagères furent rapidement remplies. Elle apposa cependant un sort sur l'ensemble de la pièce afin que Charlie ne puisse rien voir de magique dans celle-ci. Il y avait en effet de nombreux livres ou encore des photos qui bougeaient, de quoi intriguer quiconque n'appartenant pas au monde magique. Pour finir, elle mit le panier de Pattenrond près de la fenêtre, celui-ci adorant observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Après le premier diner que Charlie lui avait cuisiné, Hermione décida de prendre en charge la cuisine. Son oncle en avait été gêné mais elle lui avait dit qu'il l'hébergeait pour l'année à venir, elle pouvait donc bien s'occuper de faire les repas.

Hermione passa les premières semaines à travailler, ayant beaucoup à rattraper sur le programme scolaire moldu. Elle s'octroyait de nombreuses pauses en se plongeant dans des livres sorciers ou simplement en allant se balader dans la forêt environnante, quand le temps n'était pas trop mauvais. Lorsque Charlie était au boulot, elle faisait aussi quelques potions afin d'être sûr d'avoir un stock suffisant en cas de besoin.

Alors qu'elle résolvait des problèmes de mathématique, son regard tomba sur la liste d'ingrédients qu'elle avait commencée la veille. Scarabées en poudre, chenilles des marais, aconit… Dans un froncement de sourcils, elle rajouta trois nouveaux ingrédients avant de se morigéner mentalement, elle se laissait bien trop distraire. Après dix nouvelles minutes sur son exercice, elle abandonna et se prépara pour une excursion à Seattle, sur l'allée magique. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était un peu en manque de magie et qu'une telle sortie ne lui ferait que du bien, surtout que le lendemain était l'anniversaire d'Harry et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien acheté.

Elle se prépara donc rapidement et transplana directement là-bas. Elle trouva l'apothicaire, où elle refit son stock d'ingrédients puis alla à la librairie, repartant avec plusieurs nouveaux ouvrages. La jeune femme flâna dans l'allée, cherchant un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait que choisir et c'est en tombant devant une animalerie que le déclic se fit.

Harry n'avait plus de chouette depuis la mort d'Hedwige et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, en Australie, le jeune homme lui avait avoué hésiter à reprendre un oiseau. Hermione entra donc dans la boutique et observa longuement les chouettes et hiboux. Elle se décida finalement pour une petite Nyctale, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Hedwige et elle était certaine qu'Harry craquerait pour la petite bouille de la chouette.

\- Tu vas avoir un adorable nouveau maître ma belle, dit-elle en la regardant. J'espère que tu prendras bien soin de lui, il a besoin d'une amie près de lui.

La petite chouette lâcha un cri et sembla se grandir, montrant qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle acceptait la mission. Hermione rigola et alla s'installer à la terrasse d'un café.

Une fois que le serveur eut déposé un grand verre de jus de citrouille devant elle, elle sortit plume et parchemin.

 _Harry,_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, dix-huit ans, te voilà enfin majeur dans le monde moldu !_

 _J'ai longuement cherché quel cadeau je pourrais te faire et l'idée m'est venue tout naturellement lorsque je suis arrêtée devant une animalerie._

 _Cette petite Nyctale est donc à toi, je sais qu'elle sera choyée avec toi et honnêtement, il était temps que tu retrouves une fidèle amie comme l'a été Hedwige. Elle est irremplaçable mais je te connais, tu as besoin d'un oiseau près de toi._

 _Raconte-moi donc ton premier mois de voyage, as-tu fais des rencontres intéressantes ? Appris des choses remarquables ?_

 _Ici, il pleut beaucoup et je passe la plupart de mes journées à travailler pour me remettre à niveau pour la rentrée. Ma cousine Bella viendra les deux dernières semaines d'août, cela me laisse donc deux semaines pour terminer mes révisions._

 _Fais attention à toi et profite bien de ton voyage,_

 _Passe me voir à l'occasion, tu me manques déjà,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione_

La jeune femme relut soigneusement sa lettre avant de la rouler et de la sceller afin d'être sûre que seul son meilleur ami puisse l'ouvrir.

La petite chouette lui tendit ensuite sa patte et Hermione y attacha soigneusement le rouleau de parchemin.

\- Va trouver ton nouveau maître ma belle, murmura-t-elle.

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts avant de s'envoler pour une destination inconnue.

Hermione soupira et finit rapidement son verre avant de rejoindre l'aire de transplanage pour rentrer chez Charlie où elle se replongea dans les mathématiques.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Hermione reçut la réponse d'Harry un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton cadeau ma fait plaisir, Sélène est absolument magnifique et sans toi, je n'aurais jamais franchi le cap alors énorme merci ma 'Mione !_

 _Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai vu et appris beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse te raconter tout ça dans une lettre, tu vas devoir patienter jusqu'à ce que je vienne te voir._

 _Je bouge beaucoup, après l'Australie, je suis passée par la Nouvelle-Zélande, le Japon, le Népal (ça caillait là-haut !) et je suis actuellement en Russie (en Sibérie et il ne fait pas très chaud non plus !). Je découvre des cultures fantastiques et ce voyage m'apaise._

 _J'ai reçu une lettre d'anniversaire de Ron et Ginny aussi. Je crois que Ron nous en veut d'être parti tous les deux, il est jaloux, je pense que tu devrais clarifier la situation entre vous deux (je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas ainsi, ne le fais pas trop espérer…). J'ai moi-même expliqué à Ginny que nous ne nous remettrons pas ensemble (j'ai fait un passage au Terrier pour lui dire les choses en face) et je me sens plus léger depuis._

 _J'aimerais passer Noël avec toi si tu es d'accord, donc on se verrait à ce moment-là au plus tard._

 _Tu me manques aussi, c'est étrange de ne plus te voir chaque jour après toutes ces années passées ensemble._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry_

Hermione soupira, parfaitement consciente que son ami avait raison. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permette de faire un passage en Angleterre pour aller voir Ron, elle n'avait pas le temps avec son planning de révision plus que serré et l'arrivée de sa cousine dans deux semaines.

Elle se résolut donc à lui écrire une lettre et elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'en être satisfaite. Elle demanda donc à Sélène si elle pouvait amener la lettre à Ron avant d'aller retrouver son maître. Pour toute réponse, la petite chouette lui tendit sa patte pour qu'elle y accroche son message.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les deux semaines passèrent très rapidement, sans nouvelles de Ron, mais Hermione était plutôt satisfaite de son travail. Elle se sentait prête pour la rentrée et allait pouvoir profiter de sa cousine. Cette dernière arrivait le lendemain et la jeune femme profita de son après-midi pour se rendre à la réserve Quileute où enfant, elle avait sympathisé avec plusieurs gamins. Elle transplana en restant bien à couvert des arbres, non loin du village. Après quelques minutes de marche, trois garçons, de taille imposante, s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit celui du milieu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Hermione l'observa attentivement, son visage lui disant quelque chose.

\- Jacob ? tenta-t-elle et le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Donc Quil et Embry ? enchaina-t-elle.

Elle rigola doucement face à leur air un perdu avant de mettre fin au suspense.

\- Je sais que ça fait huit ans que je ne suis pas venue, mais j'ai vraiment tant changé que ça ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Bon sang, Hermione ! s'exclama Jacob et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Tu as énormément changé, rajouta Embry.

\- Et vous, vous êtes devenus des géants, rit-elle, et elle remarqua une certaine tension lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots.

\- Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? s'enquit alors Quil.

\- Bientôt dix-neuf ans, sourit-elle. Et vous dix-huit si je me souviens bien ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et Jacob lui proposa de lui faire revisiter la réserve, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils parlèrent longuement et Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle était venue terminer le lycée ici. Les Quileutes furent heureux d'entendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir la voir régulièrement cette année et la jeune femme leur parla aussi de sa cousine qui arrivait le lendemain pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre, Jacob lui fit promettre de revenir avec Bella et Hermione accepta.

Hermione passa la soirée à ramasser ses affaires en lien avec le monde magique dans sa malle puisqu'elles allaient toutes les deux dormir dans la même chambre. Elle réduisit ensuite sa malle et l'attacha à la clef de la maison qu'elle avait en permanence sur elle, tel un porte-clefs. Elle garda uniquement sa baguette et avec l'aide de Charlie, elle installa un lit de camp dans la chambre, rendant ainsi son lit à sa cousine.

Le lendemain, Hermione attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Bella. Charlie était partie la chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle et Hermione en avait profité pour retravailler quelques cours. Lorsque son oncle et sa cousine arrivèrent, Hermione terminait la préparation du diner. Les retrouvailles des deux cousines furent peu chaleureuse, la jeune sorcière cherchant alors à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Bella.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Charlie tentant de faire un peu la conversation au début avant d'abandonner. Lorsqu'il alla s'installer au salon pour regarder un match, Bella en profita pour parler à sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi être revenue ? lui demanda-t-elle presque avec colère.

\- Charlie est mon oncle, j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir le voir et ainsi, je vais en profiter pour terminer mes études au lycée, répondit-elle calmement en débarrassant la table.

\- Tu es venue dans ce trou paumé volontairement ? releva-t-elle avec effarement.

\- J'avais besoin de calme, dit-elle simplement.

\- Il pleut tout le temps, il fait froid et ceux de notre âge se connaissent déjà tous.

\- On avait des amis ici, lui rappela froidement Hermione. Les Quileutes sont…

\- Oh aller, on vaut mieux que ça, l'interrompit-elle avec dédain.

\- Tu n'es plus la même Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a rendu ainsi mais…

\- Il y a que j'en ai marre de venir ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi être venue ? s'enquit Hermione en la toisant.

\- Parce que ma mère et Phil font des travaux dans la maison et que je suis nulle en bricolage, répondit-elle. Je ne suis là que pour une semaine, le temps qu'ils fassent l'étage où se trouve ma chambre et je rentre, pas question que je reste plus longtemps que nécessaire ici.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Et bien tu es là non ? Et il a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, s'il tenait un peu à moi, il ne serait pas resté ici et aurait suivi ma mère à Phoenix.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Bella monta dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa cousine avait pu changer à ce point, ou était-ce elle qui n'avait jamais voulu voir la vérité étant enfant ? Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et songea que Charlie ne méritait pas ça. La jeune femme adorait son oncle, il était protecteur à sa manière, sans jamais empiéter sur sa vie privée et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait découvert qu'il était une oreille attentive et qu'elle pouvait lui parler d'un peu tout, si on oubliait sa condition de sorcière.

Dans un soupir, Hermione alla prendre sa douche avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa cousine.

\- Ah c'est toi, grommela-t-elle en la voyant entrer.

\- Je dors ici je te signal, dit-elle en lui montrant le lit de camp.

Bella grogna mais ne répondit rien et Hermione alla s'installer dans son lit.

\- Est-ce que tu lis autre chose que des bouquins d'école ? Parce que de ce que j'ai vu dans les étagères, tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle en ricanant.

\- J'avais du retard à rattraper, répondit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle rêvait de lui sortir tous les livres qu'elle avait planqué dans sa malle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dessus.

Hermione décida finalement de l'ignorer et se coucha. Bella en fit de même de son côté et éteignit la lumière.

La jeune sorcière ne trouva pas le sommeil, le comportement de sa cousine la mettait hors d'elle et finalement, elle avait hâte qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'elle l'avait attendue impatiemment.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, les deux cousines ne se parlèrent que le minimum, Hermione préférant travailler que d'écouter les paroles insipides de sa cousine. Le quatrième jour, voulant prendre l'air, Hermione proposa à Bella d'aller à la réserve et Charlie étant présent lorsqu'elle lui demanda, elle accepta. Charlie les accompagna donc, profitant de l'occasion pour rendre visite à Billy Black, le père de Jacob.

Hermione retrouva avec joies les trois garçons à la plage, Bella trainant des pieds derrière elle, grognant un vague salut.

\- N'y faites pas attention, murmura Hermione à leur intention après les avoir vu froncer les sourcils.

Embry et Jacob attaquèrent une conversation avec Hermione alors que Quil tentait de parler avec Bella, sans succès.

\- Je déteste cet endroit, grogna Bella après deux heures passées à marcher sur le sable.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes en fait ? attaqua Embry.

\- Le soleil, la chaleur et les grandes villes, pas cette ville minable où il pleut tout le temps, répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et bien rentre chez toi ! Personne ne te retient ! s'exclama Jacob avec colère.

\- Très bien, je retourne au village, peut-être que Charlie voudra bien me ramener dans ce qui lui sert de maison, de toute façon, dans trois jours je rentre à Phoenix, déclara-t-elle furieuse.

\- Quelle garce ! siffla Jacob quand elle fut partie.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, la rassura Quil. Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir un père comme Charlie et une cousine comme toi.

Hermione soupira en acquiesçant et les garçons changèrent de sujet.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez Jacob plusieurs heures plus tard, ils virent Bella assise sur les escaliers devant la maison.

\- Où est Charlie ? leur demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle les vit.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit être chez mon Grand-Père avec Billy, répondit Quil avec un sourire en partant dans cette direction avec ses amis.

Bella les fusilla du regard mais leur emboita le pas.

Comme prévu, Charlie était là-bas et vu l'heure, il décida de rentrer, remerciant Billy et le vieux Quil pour l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Hermione salua ses trois amis, leur promettant de repasser les voir.

Finalement, le jour du départ de Bella fut enfin là et Hermione en fut soulagée, la cohabitation avait été vraiment difficile. La jeune sorcière s'était en effet retenue de lui dire ses quatre vérités, ne voulant pas créer de problème entre Charlie et sa fille.

Ce soir-là, le diner fut bien plus chaleureux et Hermione apprécia de converser tranquillement avec son oncle, la présence de Bella avait vraiment été pesante.

La dernière semaine de vacances passa rapidement, Hermione passant une partie de ses journées à la réserve avec ses amis.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

La rentrée fut enfin là et Charlie déposa Hermione devant son nouveau lycée. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait être la source de toutes les rumeurs dans les heurs et jours à venir, étant nouvelle dans une ville où tout le monde se connaissait.

Elle trouva son nom sur les listes de rentrée et trouva sans problème sa salle de classe après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au plan de l'école. Le lycée n'était en effet pas très grand et après avoir passé des années dans un château avec des escaliers qui aimaient perdre les élèves dans les étages, elle n'avait aucun souci à s'orienter dans un simple bâtiment moldu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, tous les autres élèves semblaient déjà là et elle ne trouva qu'une place libre au fond, à côté d'un garçon qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Elle s'installa sans rien laisser paraître, murmurant un simple bonjour sans croiser son regard avant de tourner son attention vers le devant de la salle.

Leur professeur principal était aussi celui d'histoire, Mr Richards, et Hermione le trouva tout de suite bien plus intéressant que l'était Binns à Poudlard. Chacun dut alors se présenter, donnant rapidement son nom, son prénom et dans le cas d'Hermione, d'où elle venait avant d'arriver à Forks. Le seul nom qu'elle retint fut finalement celui de son voisin de table, Edward Cullen et alors qu'elle prenait des notes, elle sentit une pression sur ses boucliers d'occlumens. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle les renforça encore plus, éjectant violemment la personne qui tentait d'accéder à son esprit. Elle n'en montra rien mais elle était assez déstabilisée et se mit à réfléchir fortement sur qui dans cette salle pouvait être un sorcier et en plus, un assez bon legilimens pour accéder à son esprit sans contact visuel.

La matinée fut assez longue, Mr Richards ne faisant que leur parler de cette dernière année au lycée et de son importance pour pouvoir intégrer une université. A midi, elle se fit entrainer par une fille d'apparence un peu timide, une certaine Angela afin de gagner le réfectoire. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé dans ce genre d'endroit et elle épia donc la jeune fille du coin de l'œil pour comprendre comment cela marchait ici. En cet instant, elle regretta Poudlard, où il y avait juste à s'asseoir à une table et à se servir. Une fois installée, elle commença à manger silencieusement et Angela lui présenta Ben, son petit ami, avant de lui poser quelques questions. Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire et se dit qu'elle pourrait grandement l'apprécier, ne cherchant pas à entrer dans sa vie privée et la laissant changer brutalement de sujet lorsqu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. Son regard fut cependant attiré par la table où Edward avait retrouvé une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté.

\- C'est Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward qui était assis à côté de toi ce matin, lui dit Angela en voyant son regard.

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Ils ont été adopté en fait, par le docteur Cullen et sa femme, déclara-t-elle. Il y a aussi Jasper et Rosalie, qui sont jumeaux, et Emmett, mais ils sont plus vieux et ont eu leur bac l'année dernière. Alice et Jasper sont aussi en couple, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Je pense qu'ils pourraient être sympathiques mais depuis qu'ils sont arrivés d'Alaska, il y a deux ans, ils n'ont pas cherché à se faire d'amis en-dehors de leur famille alors on en sait assez peu à leur sujet.

Hermione opina et cessa de les observer, se concentrant de nouveau sur son plateau et ses deux compagnons de tablée. Ils discutèrent tout le reste du déjeuner et les deux filles partirent ensemble à leur prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione était un peu frustrée car pas un professeur n'avait démarré son cours, préférant leur parler du déroulement de l'épreuve du bac. N'ayant pas de devoir pour s'occuper la tête, elle passa une partie de la soirée à se poser des questions sur les Cullen, son instinct lui soufflant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec eux.

La semaine passa et le vendredi soir, Edward l'aborda.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en venant s'assoir près d'elle sur un banc alors qu'elle attendait que le parking se soit un peu vidé pour aller transplaner à l'abri des regards.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour lui faire face.

Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa le sien, quelque chose sembla lui couper la respiration alors qu'elle voyait ses yeux s'assombrir, passant du doré au noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? souffla-t-elle alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime, passant en revue toutes les créatures magiques à l'apparence humaine.

Edward ne répondit rien et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il avait été aussi déstabilisé qu'elle lorsque leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Et toi, qu'es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

Hermione garda le silence à son tour, notant tout ce qui lui semblait étrange : peau pâle, cernes sous les yeux, yeux semblant passé de l'or au noir, une beauté au-delà de ce qui était possible pour un être humain. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière caractéristique additionnée à la peau pâle qui fut le déclic et elle se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

\- Vampire, siffla-t-elle et ce fut à son tour de se lever en grognant.

Hermione était à deux doigts de dégainer sa baguette mais il y avait encore trop de personnes autour.

\- Je crois que nous allons devoir discuter Hermione, dit-il de sa voix douce alors que tout son corps était tendu.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête alors que son cerveau était en train de lui hurler qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose.

\- Tes yeux ne sont pas communs, dit-elle soudain, se rappelant de ce détail.

\- Proies animales uniquement, répondit-il simplement ce qui la détendit considérablement. Peut-on se voir demain ?

\- Pas chez moi, il y a aura surement Charlie et je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à mes histoires, déclara-t-elle.

\- Si je passe te chercher et qu'on va chez moi, ça te va ?

Hermione hésita, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir mettre les pieds dans un repère de vampires.

\- On ne va te manger, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, grogna-t-il en voyant sa réticence.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Passe à quatorze heures, j'ai des choses à faire le matin.

Edward acquiesça et après un dernier coup d'œil, il rejoignit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, Alice ayant fini les cours à midi.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vu, Hermione gagna la forêt où elle put transplaner. Elle savait que c'était risqué mais elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rendre au lycée pour le moment, n'ayant pas le permis et ne voulant pas le passer. Elle hésita d'ailleurs à demander à Angela, qui avait le même emploi du temps qu'elle, de l'emmener et la ramener chez elle.

Ce soir-là, Hermione relut l'ensemble de ses livres parlant des vampires, surtout des moldus transformés en vampires car elle était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers à l'origine, sinon ils auraient quitté le monde moldu depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit l'ensemble de ses devoirs et attendit avec anxiété le moment où Edward allait arriver.

A quatorze heures précise, Edward se gara devant la maison et Hermione sortit aussitôt. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la voiture et monta côté passager.

\- Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix musicale.

\- Salut, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu ne crains rien tu sais, lui rappela-t-il et elle opina.

Le trajet fut silencieux, le cerveau d'Hermione tournant à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une explication plausible au fait qu'elle connaissait les vampires. Bien trop tôt, ils arrivèrent devant une grande villa qui semblait très lumineuse, complètement le contraire de ce à quoi s'attendait la jeune femme.

Edward s'arrêta devant l'entrée et l'invita à descendre. Elle garda cependant un visage impassible, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point elle était perturbée.

Le vampire la conduisit jusqu'au salon où l'attendait le reste de la famille et il fit rapidement les présentations. Il y avait donc son père, Carlisle, qui était aussi médecin à l'hôpital, sa femme Esmé qui selon Hermione, avait le visage le plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez un vampire puis Alice, sa sœur, qu'elle avait aperçu à la cafétéria tous les midis en sa compagnie. Edward l'informa aussi que le compagnon d'Alice, Jasper, devait arriver dans l'après-midi alors que Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas là pour plusieurs mois, ayant décidé de prendre des vacances en amoureux.

Hermione ne savait que penser, la famille avait l'air chaleureuse, ce qui selon elle était loin d'être compatible avec des vampires. Elle se présenta ensuite, disant qu'elle était la nièce du chef Swan et qu'elle était souvent venue ici étant enfant avant que ses études ne l'empêchent de revenir.

Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien et Hermione trouva qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour l'instant, n'ayant absolument rien dit à propos de sa condition de sorcière. Cependant plus elle parlait avec eux, plus la vision qu'elle avait des vampires changeait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils pouvaient être si humains et elle comprit rapidement que c'était à Carlisle qu'ils devaient ce comportement et honnêtement, elle trouvait ça fascinant.

Néanmoins, quelque chose continuait de l'ennuyer mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi jusqu'à ce qu'un début de mal de tête ne la fasse réagir.

\- Bon sang, qui fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les tempes. Qui tente d'entrer dans ma tête ? précisa-t-elle en voyant leur incompréhension.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Edward et il aborda alors un petit air contrit.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna-t-il après s'être excusé.

\- Je le sens, c'est tout, répondit-elle sèchement, pestant mentalement pour s'être trahie.

\- Les humains n'en ont pas conscience, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience avec mon don pour savoir cela alors je suis persuadée, et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, que tu caches quelque chose tout autant que nous.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir leur dire la vérité. Bien sûr, elle ne trahirait pas le secret magique en parlant, les vampires, même d'origine moldu, appartenaient à ce monde mais elle avait surtout peur des questions qu'ils pourraient poser, et des souvenirs que cela pourrait lui faire revivre.

Après une autre heure de discussion, et de nombreuses questions qu'elle avait été obligée d'éluder, elle capitula et leur avoua tout, songeant que cela pourrait lui faire du bien de pouvoir être elle-même avec certaines personnes.

Autant dire qu'ils furent choqués et Hermione leur promit de leur apporter des livres pour les aider à comprendre le monde magique. Finalement, Edward proposa à la jeune femme de venir la chercher et de la ramener après les cours et Hermione accepta avec joie, craignant chaque jour de se faire découvrir.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione prit un nouveau départ et chaque fois que l'envie de faire de la magie la prenait, elle avait juste à se rendre à la villa. Edward lui réapprit aussi à jouer du piano, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, comme elle le lui avait expliqué. Elle avait cependant des bases et progressa rapidement pour sa plus grande joie.

Le soir, elle faisait maintenant ses devoirs avec Edward et Alice, ou alors Angela et Ben, ces deux derniers étant de réels amis pour la jeune femme.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Un week-end, environ deux mois après la rentrée, elle se rendit de nouveau à la réserve des Quileutes pour voir ses amis.

\- Salut Jacob ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en le voyant.

\- Hermione, sourit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de la relâcher brutalement, le corps soudain pris de tremblement.

\- Jacob ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Recule Hermione ! s'exclama Quil en arrivant en courant, Embry sur ses talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva poussée au sol alors que là où se trouvait Jacob quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait un grand loup roux qui détala aussitôt.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se demandant dans quel monde elle venait d'atterrir.

\- Excuse-moi mais en fait, tu sens comme les Cullen et… commença Embry en fronçant le nez.

\- Okay ça va j'ai compris, soupira-t-elle. La fameuse haine entre les loups et les vampires est encore d'actualité par ici…

\- Comment connais-tu leur existence ? lui demanda Quil surpris.

\- C'est une très bonne question, intervint une voix qui les fit sursauter.

\- Sam ! s'exclama Embry.

\- Hermione, voici Sam, l'alpha de la meute, Sam, c'est Hermione, une amie d'enfance de Jacob, Embry et moi-même, déclara rapidement Quil.

Sam hocha la tête mais Hermione vit bien son regard soucieux.

\- Allons discuter, dit-il simplement.

Quil et Embry firent signent à Hermione de les suivre, ce qu'elle fit dans un soupir.

Une fois là-bas, Sam lui expliqua que Jacob avait perdu le contrôle à cause de l'odeur des Cullen qui était très présente sur elle. Hermione avoua qu'elle les fréquentait et cela les horrifia. Elle se résolut donc à leur avouer sa condition de sorcière et le fait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre en cas de besoin. Ils furent plus que surpris et après avoir longuement parlé, Sam ne lui interdit pas l'accès à la réserve. Hermione promit alors de faire disparaitre l'odeur qui les dérangeait avant de venir, comme elle avait fini par le faire au vu de leur nez froncé en permanence.

Quand Jacob était arrivé, il s'était excusé et Hermione lui avait pardonné, pour le plus grand soulagement du Quileute qui avait eu peur d'avoir ruiné son amitié avec elle.

Hermione rentra donc chez elle très pensive, se demandant si Forks lui réservaient d'autres surprises.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était à la villa des Cullen, elle eut la stupeur de voir débarquer son meilleur ami, qui transplana simplement au milieu du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- 'Mione, il faut que tu m'aides ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur elle, un air de pur panique sur son visage.

Elle comprit à l'instant même où elle eut l'impression de réceptionner un bloc de glace dans ses bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de douleur.

\- Par Merlin ! Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Harry ne répondit cependant pas et la plaça derrière lui alors qu'il grondait en direction d'Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé.

\- Ça va Harry, tranquillise-toi, murmura doucement Hermione en posant une main apaisant sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Je les connais et ils sont comme toi, peut-être pourraient-ils t'aider mieux que moi d'ailleurs.

Harry resta encore quelques secondes en position de défense avant de se détendre un peu en soupirant.

\- Je vous présente donc Harry, mon meilleur ami, bien que j'aurais aimé vous le présenter dans d'autres circonstances, déclara Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ça fait une semaine que je tourne en rond et que je massacre quiconque croise ma route…

\- Assieds-toi, lui proposa gentiment Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entrainant Hermione avec lui puisqu'il refusait de lâcher sa main.

\- Raconte-nous ce qui t'es arrivé, lui dit Hermione.

\- C'était en Russie, un jour je suis tombé sur deux clans qui se battaient et… Enfin tu connais mon talent à me jeter dans les ennuies, rit-il amèrement en regardant sa meilleure amie qui opina doucement. Et bien il y avait des guetteurs que je n'ai pas vu, des guetteurs qui se trouvaient être des vampires. Trois me sont tombés dessus, j'ai réussi à en brûler deux mais le troisième m'a mordu, grogna-t-il en tirant sur son tee-shirt pour dévoiler la marque qui se trouvait sur son épaule. J'ai réussi à le repousser et le brûler à son tour mais c'était trop tard alors j'ai transplané dans un endroit isolé, au fin fond de la Sibérie où j'avais déjà passé quelques jours. Une fois ma transformation achevée, l'appel du sang a été très fort et mon instinct m'a guidé jusqu'à des villes où je me suis nourri, me dégoûtant de moi-même… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai simplement transplané en pensant à toi, parce que je ne voyais que toi pour m'aider et ma magie m'a fait arriver ici.

\- Ça va aller Harry, lui dit doucement Hermione. Les Cullen sont des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal, peut-être est-ce quelque chose qui te conviendrait.

Harry porta son regard sur les cinq vampires et acquiesça lentement.

Carlisle prit alors les choses en main et proposa à Harry de partir quelques semaines avec l'un d'entre eux. Étrangement, ce fut Jasper qui se proposa et Alice approuva avec un grand sourire. Carlisle leur conseilla de partir dans leur résidence se trouvant tout au nord du Canada, cachée dans la forêt où les premières habitations se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres. Jasper et Harry partirent aussitôt après les dernières recommandations de Carlisle et Hermione pria pour que tout se passe bien.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les jours continuèrent de passer et arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Hermione savait qu'Harry et Jasper revenaient pour l'occasion et elle les attendait avec impatience, voulant être certaine que ce que son meilleur ami écrivait dans ses lettres sur le fait que tout se passait bien était la vérité. De son côté, elle était perturbée par ce qui se passait avec Edward. Elle avait l'impression que sa magie la poussait vers lui et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point. Aucun des livres qu'elle possédait expliquaient ce qui lui arrivait et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre à Seattle pour en trouver de nouveaux.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Edward était vraiment très attentionné avec elle, lui offrant de petits cadeaux ou l'invitant simplement chez lui pour passer du temps ensemble, que ce soit pour parler ou jouer du piano.

La jeune sorcière avait même accepté de se rendre au bal de Noël organisé par le lycée avec lui. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée à danser, ce qui l'avait rendu un peu nostalgique en lui rappelant sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Hermione avait aussi passé un peu de temps avec Angela et Ben, qui étaient de loin les personnes les plus gentils qu'elle avait pu rencontrer ici. Ensemble, ils avaient observé les autres, notamment la peste de Jessica qui était venue avec une sorte de couronne de princesse sur la tête, alors qu'elle était loin de l'être. A un moment, Edward l'avait conduit à l'extérieur afin qu'ils puissent s'isoler un peu. Ils étaient alors allés s'asseoir sur un des murs de pierres afin de discuter loin des curieux. C'est là qu'elle lui raconta des anecdotes amusantes sur ses années à l'école tandis que lui évoqua des souvenirs de ses années en tant que vampire.

Hermione ne pouvait nier se sentir bien entre ses bras et sa magie semblait ronronner de plaisir à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il la raccompagna chez Charlie une fois le bal terminé, ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle allait rentrer pour dormir un peu, étant fatiguée, il la retint par la main et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il avança son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en se reculant.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête et rejoignit sa chambre l'esprit un peu perturbé.

Le lendemain, elle décida de faire l'ensemble de ses devoirs. Elle avait plusieurs devoirs qui seraient notés et c'est par ceux-là qu'elle commença. Le soir venu, trois copies s'empilaient sur son bureau, ce qui lui laissait deux matières pour le lendemain.

Ainsi, en deux jours elle avait bouclé l'ensemble de ses devoirs, même si elle avait bien l'intention de réviser un peu ses cours chaque jour.

Lorsqu'elle fut invitée à passer chez les Cullen deux jours plus tard, elle sut que Jasper et son meilleur ami étaient rentrés. Elle transplana donc là-bas et Harry bondit sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione vit tout de suite la différence, il avait maintenant un regard plus proche de l'or que du rouge carmin et elle en fut ravie.

\- Va l'embrasser, souffla-t-il soudainement à son oreille en lui désignant Edward qui jouait du piano.

\- Comment…

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, rit-il doucement.

Hermione se renfrogna mais se dirigea tout de même vers Edward. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le vampire, ce qu'Harry semblait savoir. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle l'embrassa.

Hermione resta à la villa ce soir-là et fut un peu frustrée d'être la seule à devoir dormir. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est qu'Edward la veilla toute la nuit, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son visage endormi.

Au matin, Harry emmena sa meilleure amie se balader, voulant lui parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières semaines. Il lui raconta comment Jasper avait pris son rôle de mentor très à cœur et ensemble, ils avaient longuement parlé de la guerre, en ayant tous deux connu une. Il lui avoua qu'il avait un don similaire à l'ancien soldat, étant lui aussi un empathe mais qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler les émotions des autres comme le faisant le blond. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas supporté de se nourrir sur les humains lorsqu'il était en Russie.

Après plusieurs heures de marches en forêt, Harry se figea.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle surprise.

\- On ne peut pas aller plus loin, répondit-il. En tout cas, moi je ne le peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. La forêt est à tout le monde.

\- En théorie oui mais à partir d'ici, nous sommes sur le territoire des Quileutes, où comme tu dois le savoir puisqu'il parait que tu les fréquentes de temps en temps, les vampires ne sont pas les bienvenus.

\- Ils se sont divisés la forêt ? lui demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Oui, ainsi chacun reste de son côté et il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est Jasper qui m'a expliqué ça lorsqu'on était au Canada.

\- C'est vraiment désespérant, soupira-t-elle. Vous pourriez très bien vous entendre ! Edward m'a avoué discuter avec l'un d'eux, Seth il me semble…

\- Et mon frère n'est qu'un crétin ! cracha une voix tout près.

\- Leah ! protesta Jacob. Salut Hermione, sourit-il ensuite.

\- Salut Jake, heureuse de te revoir, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je te présente Harry, mon meilleur ami qui est comme moi, un sorcier mais qui a rencontré quelques problèmes pendant son voyage en Europe et qui s'est retrouvé transformé en vampire, comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- Et toi, tu empestes plus que jamais comme eux, rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Hermione est la compagne d'Edward, l'un des vampires, ce sont des âmes sœurs, intervint Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, je le sens, c'est comme pour Jasper et Alice ou Carlisle et Esmé, répondit-il calmement. Et puis tu as bien dû le sentir non ? On dit que la magie cherche la compagnie de son âme-sœur et que lorsqu'on est en sa compagnie, on se sent bien comme on ne l'a jamais été.

Hermione sembla pâlir, se souvenant des réactions de sa magie lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Edward.

\- As-tu un livre à ce propos ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Oui, il est à la villa, je te le montrerai mais pas besoin de livre pour le savoir, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça doit être comme le phénomène d'imprégnation chez nous alors, soupira Sam qui les avait rejoints.

Lorsqu'il vit les regards curieux des deux sorciers, il leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'était l'imprégnation et il vit la compréhension passé dans le regard du jeune homme.

Harry observa alors Sam, qui était l'alpha sans aucun doute puis Jacob, celui dont Hermione lui avait parlé dans ses lettres sans pour autant préciser qu'il faisait partie de la meute de loups. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Leah et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, elle avait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, son expression colérique se mua en une expression choquée alors que l'un comme l'autre ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer contrairement à Jacob et Sam au vu de la surprise qu'affichait leur visage.

\- Hermione, souffla Sam. Les buveurs de sang sont-ils stériles ?

\- Les femmes oui mais les hommes produisent toujours du sperme donc non, répondit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

Sam hocha la tête et sembla se détendre un peu, bien que l'inquiétude était plus que présente sur son visage.

\- Dis au chef du clan, Carlisle, que nous allons devoir discuter, déclara Sam avant de s'approcher de Leah.

\- C'est impossible, gémit-elle.

\- Si, dit-il doucement. Jake, va prévenir les anciens, ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

Jacob opina et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

\- Harry, tu viens d'être victime du phénomène d'imprégnation, lui dit calmement Sam. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire mais nous devons revoir certaines choses liées au traité entre les Cullen et nous d'abord.

Harry opina, complètement perdu lui aussi bien qu'il savait que Leah était son âme-sœur tout comme Edward était celle d'Hermione.

Leah et Sam finirent par suivre Jacob et Harry prit Hermione sur son dos pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à la villa. Là, ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé et Harry demanda à Edward d'emmener Hermione, ne voulant pas la mêler à ça et surtout, ils avaient besoin de parler eux aussi de leur relation.

Edward ramena donc Hermione chez Charlie et la jeune femme l'invita à enter, son oncle n'étant pas là pour le moment.

\- Je suis contente, Harry avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un, sourit Hermione.

\- Tu te rends compte que l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes liés à des créatures et que c'est votre magie qui l'a décidé pour vous ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

\- Oui, mais dans le monde sorcier, on apprend que si on rencontre notre âme-sœur, c'est une sorte de cadeau de la magie et chaque sorcier espère la rencontrer.

\- Beaucoup la rencontre ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, environ vingt pour cent car notre âme-sœur peut se trouver n'importe où, elle peut-être une créature magique, un moldu donc quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques, ne pas être encore née ou au contraire, déjà morte…

\- Et toi et moi…

\- Tu es mon âme sœur Edward, si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais su la première fois que nos regards se sont rencontrés, avoua-t-elle. Même ma magie me poussait vers toi, c'est Harry qui m'a ouvert les yeux à ce propos tout à l'heure.

\- Alors tu vas rester ici ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, je ne te quitterai pas, sourit-elle.

Edward sourit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés, qui laissa la jeune sorcière haletante.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois son bac en poche mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne comptait pas partir loin d'Edward, lui comme elle ne le supporterait pas. Et puis, son meilleur ami allait surement s'installer par ici vu ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt, que pourrait-elle demander de plus ?

Ce soir-là, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son vampire, songeant qu'après toutes les horreurs de la guerre, elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, au fin fond des États-Unis.

* * *

Voilà pour celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus :)

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une petite review !

A tout bientôt !


	5. Feux d'Artifice

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà déjà quelques temps que **Violette b** m'a lancé ce défi mais je dois bien avouer qu'au vu des personnages qu'elle a choisi, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps avant de trouver l'idée pour ce petit OS. Il est donc bien plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même :)

Cet OS est uniquement sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Personnages : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, surnommée Mimi Geignarde.

Mots : bleu, paille, hiboux, fleurs, ombre, soleil

Cela se passe pendant le tome 5, et je pense que vous allez vite resituer le passage du livre qui correspond, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Feux d'Artifice**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand un cri retentit au 1er étage, dans les toilettes des filles. Tous le reconnurent et choisirent de fuir. Seul Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor passa sa tête à travers le mur, curieux de connaître ce qui énervait tant Mimi aujourd'hui. A sa grande surprise, il eut cependant l'impression d'être sortit dans le parc et il devina aisément que ceci était la source du cri qu'avait poussé Mimi.

\- Nick ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tes toilettes sont décorés avec beaucoup de charme, dit-il en passant complètement le mur. Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, rajouta-t-il en observant l'herbe chatoyante où l'on pouvait voir de nombreux bouquets colorés.

\- Ce sont des toilettes ! hurla-t-elle. Même dans ma mort on ne me laisse pas en paix !

\- Qui a donc fait ça ? s'enquit-il poliment, bien que se doutant de la réponse.

\- Tu devrais bien savoir, ils sont dans ta maison, ces jumeaux de malheur !

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider Mimi, et je trouve le résultat tout à fait remarquable.

\- Oui bien sûr, et pourquoi ne pas rajouter des arbres, ainsi les hiboux pourraient venir s'installer ici, et puis une extension du lac pour que ces horribles sirènes puissent se moquer de moi jusque dans mes toilettes, rajouta-t-elle toujours autant en colère.

\- Allons, je suis sûr que tout ceci n'est que temporaire, essaya-t-il de la calmer. Ce sont de vrais farceurs, ils n'ont rien contre toi tu sais, toute l'école est victime de leurs plaisanteries.

\- Et ça alors ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant ce qui était installé sur le sol, derrière les lavabos.

Nick retint un rire, songeant que ces deux Weasley ne manquaient vraiment pas d'imagination.

\- On dirait qu'ils avaient l'intention de venir pique-niquer ici, déclara-t-il simplement en voyant la petite nappe bleue disposée dans l'herbe avec un panier et deux verres déjà remplis d'une sorte de cocktail jaune-orangé avec des pailles vertes fluo.

Nick s'avança et il fut un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir enlever le couvercle qui dissimulait le contenu du panier. Cependant, il recula brusquement en entendant un petit "tic-tac".

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Mimi.

\- Je ne…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car déjà, les pailles qui avaient l'air si innocentes, décollaient telles des fusées avant d'entrer en collision un peu plus haut, multipliant leur nombre et faisant pousser un nouveau cri strident à Mimi avant qu'elle ne plonge dans un toilette. En soupirant, Nick se demanda si les fantômes pouvaient devenir sourds.

Les fusées avaient finalement fait sauter la porte tandis que le panier explosait à son tour, libérant de nouveaux feux d'artifices et Nick était plus qu'admiratif en sortant des toilettes. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir, s'attendant presque à voir surgir de l'ombre les auteurs de ces feux d'artifice.

Nick n'était pas idiot, il savait bien ce qui se déroulait dans le château avec cette Ombrage qui se croyait en territoire conquis alors ça ne serait pas lui qui irait dire quoi que ce soit face aux blagues des jumeaux.

Tandis qu'il parcourait le château, il se rendit vite compte que les toilettes de Mimi n'avaient pas été le seul endroit piégé par les jumeaux Weasley et il se promit de les féliciter si jamais il les croisait.

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi qu'il vit les deux têtes rousses en train de se marrer au détour d'un couloir et il flotta tranquillement jusqu'à eux.

\- Ombrage se serait réfugiée dans une salle désaffectée du 2ème étage, peut-être qu'une de vos fusées pourraient aller si perdre, à moins que vous ne convainquiez Peeves de vous assister, ce que je suis sûr il ferait avec joie, suggéra-t-il à voix basse en passant devant eux. Oh et félicitation à vous deux, rajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Après ces quelques paroles, Nick continua de se promener dans les couloirs, heureux de voir que certains élèves étaient bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire par les manigances du ministère.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à tout bientôt !


	6. Iridescent

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le nouvel OS et je crois que c'est celui qui m'est venu le plus facilement, peut-être parce que c'est une song-fic. En effet, **Violette b** m'a donné un défi un peu différent puisque je n'avais pas de mots à placer mais une chanson à choisir parmi celles de Linkin Park.

* * *

Personnages : Harry Potter et Hermione Granger

Chanson : Iridescent - Linkin Park

Enfin, voici quelques informations pour resituer cet OS :

Se passe pendant la septième année à Poudlard (ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7). L'école n'a pas été attaquée par les mangemorts en fin de sixième année et Severus Rogue a pu sauver Albus Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci est revenu à Poudlard avec Harry. La malédiction de sa main a gagné un peu de terrain mais il est toujours vivant et aussi puissant. Pendant cette septième année, Dumbledore a envoyé des membres de l'Ordre à la recherche des objets où Voldemort a dissimulé ses morceaux d'âmes mais sans leur dire ce que c'était exactement, seuls Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione savent qu'il s'agit d'horcruxes. La septième année est loin d'être paisible car la guerre fait rage à l'extérieur et de nombreuses personnes se font assassiner par les mangemorts ou même Voldemort lui-même.

Cet OS commence donc quand tous les horcruxes ont été détruits, même Nagini qui a été empoisonné grâce à des rats introduits par Rogue au sein du repaire de Voldemort. Nous sommes juste après les vacances de Pâques.

* * *

 **Iridescent**

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Elle savait où le trouver, il se réfugiait tout le temps au sommet de la tour d'astronomie depuis le retour des vacances de Pâques. Elle venait de sortir de son cours de runes, et elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas cours, elle était donc certaine de le voir là-haut pour l'avertir de ce que Dumbledore lui avait appris. Elle monta le plus rapidement possible les marches, arrivant au sommet pas trop essoufflée. Elle commençait en effet à être habituée vu qu'elle retrouvait Harry ici presque tous les jours. Quand elle eut poussé la porte de la tour, elle s'immobilisa.

 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation (Lorsque tu étais debout au commencement de la dévastation)_

 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown (Quand tu attendais au bord de l'inconnu)_

 _And with the cataclysm raining down (Avec le cataclysmique qui tombait)_

 _Insides crying, "Save me now!" (Criant intérieurement "Sauve-moi maintenant !")_

 _You were there, impossibly alone (Tu étais là, incroyablement seul)_

Hermione observait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ne sachant que faire. La guerre était à son apogée, chaque jour qui passait rendait la bataille un peu plus proche.

Harry était tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son meilleur ami, celui pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi mais depuis la mort de Ron pendant les vacances, quelques semaines plus tôt, plus rien n'était pareil.

\- Harry… tenta-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il leva son regard vers elle et quand elle vit la douleur qui l'habitait, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Le cercle interne a été attaqué, murmura-t-elle. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et les Carrow ont été tués.

\- Alors c'est pour bientôt, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Plus d'horcruxes, le cercle interne réduit, sans parler de nos espions en son sein…

\- Oui…

Le silence s'installa, trop lourd au goût d'Hermione.

\- Arrête de faire ça, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

\- De faire quoi ? riposta-t-il sèchement.

\- De te renfermer sur toi-même, de t'isoler, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de cette putain de guerre ! Bon sang ! Ron et Molly sont morts mais les autres sont encore là, on va tout faire pour se venger, tu le sais !

\- Étais-tu dans **sa** tête en permanence Hermione ? **Le** voyais-tu massacrer tous ces villages ? l'interrogea-t-il rudement.

Hermione retint ses larmes en secouant doucement sa tête, ne reconnaissant plus son meilleur ami par moment.

\- Alors ne me dis pas d'arrêter alors que je cherche juste le meilleur moyen de vous protéger, de te protéger, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se détourna, incapable de garder son regard dans le sien alors qu'il la regardait aussi farouchement, et cela l'effraya presque.

Elle songea que la vie ne lui avait rien épargné et que cette carapace glaciale qu'il s'était forgé, c'était devenue sa meilleure arme, son moyen de ne pas trop souffrir en prétendant être indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Par Merlin ! Elle préférait encore se prendre une des remarques acerbes du professeur Rogue que d'affronter Harry dans ses pires moments.

\- J'ai pris un putain d'Avada, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai encore survécu, seul son foutu horcruxe a été détruit ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais réussir à mourir un jour, je suis sûr que ça ferai moins mal que de vivre, lâcha-t-il, amers.

Hermione serra les dents, le visage toujours détourné alors que ses larmes s'étaient mises à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Harry avait appris à faire mal avec des mots, parfois, comme en cet instant, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte alors que ses paroles agissaient comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? (Te sens-tu froid et perdu dans le désespoir ?)_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (Tu as créé l'espoir, mais l'échec est tout ce que tu as connu)_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration (Rappelle-toi toute la tristesse et la frustration)_

 _And let it go. Let it go (Et laisse-les partir, laisse-les partir)_

Le silence perdura encore, Hermione tentant de calmer le flot ininterrompu de ses larmes.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il soudain, la prenant par surprise.

\- Harry…

\- Non Hermione, je sais que tu pleures, et encore à cause de moi, souffla-t-il. Je déverse toute ma colère sur toi à chaque fois que tu fais l'effort de venir, parce qu'en fait, tu es la seule qui ose encore m'approcher en-dehors des cours… Bon sang ! Même Rogue est de meilleures compagnies que moi en ce moment ! Mais ça, c'est de la faute de l'autre cinglé, même sans notre lien, qui a été détruit en même temps que l'horcruxe, merci Merlin ! Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois tout ce qu'il a fait, je revois l'Avada lancé par Bellatrix sur Ron et elle a de la chance d'être morte, je l'aurais massacrée sinon et…

\- Harry, ce n'est pas bon de ressasser tout ça, l'interrompit-elle en douceur, son regard se posant de nouveau sur lui. Ron n'aurait pas voulu, il t'aurait même mis un coup de pied aux fesses pour t'obliger à penser à autre chose…

Harry esquissa un sourire, qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux, mais Hermione était déjà heureuse de l'avoir vu sur ses lèvres.

\- Il m'aurait raconté une bêtise jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de rire et seulement à ce moment-là, il aurait ri avec moi, rajouta-t-il nostalgique, étirant un sourire à son amie.

\- Oui et bientôt on sera tranquille, bientôt tous ces massacres prendront fin et on pourra faire nos deuils, profiter de la vie et penser à l'avenir, rajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne.

Harry opina en serrant doucement la main d'Hermione, son regard accrochant la douce lueur du soleil qui se couchait.

Ils étaient restés là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du diner. Hermione avait fini par sortir ses devoirs et Harry en avait fait de même, simplement pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent au même endroit que d'habitude, où ils étaient rejoints par Luna, Neville et plus étrangement Drago et Blaise. En fait, les différentes attaques, qui avaient engendré beaucoup de morts, avaient rapproché les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison. En effet, Poudlard avait vu ses effectifs diminués, les élèves qui étaient devenus mangemorts n'étaient pas revenus et bien évidemment, c'était Serpentard qui le payait le plus. Harry avait donc surpris tout le monde le jour où il avait été à la rencontre de Drago et Blaise en leur proposant de manger ensemble. La famille Zabini avait toujours été neutre alors que pour Drago, sa mère, Narcissa s'était enfui avec lui, laissant derrière eux Lucius, qui était l'un des espions avec Severus Rogue, ce que très peu savaient.

Depuis ce jour, Dumbledore avait décrété que les élèves pouvaient manger là où ils le souhaitaient. Harry et son petit groupe se retrouvaient donc à la table des Serpentards puisque c'était celle où il y avait le plus de places et où ils pouvaient donc parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

En-dehors de la Grande Salle et des salles de cours, Harry était un vrai solitaire, disparaissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec la carte des Maraudeurs, et seule Hermione arrivait toujours à le retrouver. Cette dernière savait très bien que c'était parce que son ami le voulait bien car il aurait pu fuir à chaque fois s'il ne souhaitait pas sa présence.

 _And in a burst of light that blinded every angel (Et dans un éclat de lumière qui a aveugla tout ange)_

 _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars (Comme si le ciel avait soufflé le paradis dans les étoiles)_

 _You felt the gravity of tempered grace (Tu as senti la gravité de la grâce tempérée)_

 _Falling into empty space (Tombant dans l'espace vide)_

 _No one there to catch you in their arms (Personne n'est là pour te rattraper dans ses bras)_

On était vendredi soir, et le week-end allait faire le plus grand bien aux élèves épuisés. Hermione avait rejoint le dortoir des garçons, espérant y trouver Harry puisqu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune.

\- Harry ? l'appela-t-elle en tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Il est sorti, intervint Neville avec un regard désolé. Je l'ai vu prendre sa carte et sa cape, ça doit faire un quart d'heure maintenant…

\- Merci Neville, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça ira Hermione, il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, je ne suis pas inquiet, dit-il doucement.

\- J'espère…

\- Ai confiance, Luna a dit que les nargoles ne survivraient pas mais que l'éclair oui…

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ? s'enquit-elle alors que l'espoir ressurgissait en elle.

\- Oui, je sais que tout le monde la pense folle mais elle a juste une façon différente d'interpréter les choses, il faut savoir la décrypter un peu mais lorsqu'on l'écoute bien, on se rend compte que c'est une vraie mine d'information et qu'elle en sait plus que nous sur l'avenir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts Neville, rit doucement Hermione, le faisant rougir légèrement.

\- Je pense que je peux te retourner ta phrase, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione haussa les épaules et Neville lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne quitte le dortoir.

En voyant que le couvre-feu était déjà passé, elle sut que son ami ne serait plus en haut de la tour d'astronomie, qu'il allait de nouveau avoir trouvé refuge dans la salle sur demande. Résignée, elle sortit de la salle commune et se rendit jusqu'au mur cachant l'entrée de la salle. Après trois passages devant, la porte apparut et elle entra aussitôt.

Comme elle le pensait, Harry était en train de s'entrainer. Elle le regarda, remarquant avec quelle facilité il esquivait les attaques du mannequin ensorcelé, le bouclier brillant qu'il maintenait sans effort autour de lui alors qu'il lançait sort sur sort. En l'espace d'un an, il était devenu redoutable, et elle savait qu'il devait ça aux professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore qui l'avaient entrainé l'été dernier. Depuis, chaque soir ou presque il venait ici et poursuivait son entrainement, seul.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir Hermione, murmura-t-il quand il eut fini son combat.

\- Et toi aussi Harry, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez fort, dit-il d'une voix presque désespérée.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es puissant et…

\- Et ce n'est pas assez ! cracha-t-il. Ron serait encore là sinon ! J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû le protéger ce jour-là et…

\- Arrête ! cria-t-elle à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire, surpris qu'elle hausse la voix. Bon sang Harry ! Te rappelles-tu ce qui t'es arrivé ce jour là ? Qui étaient nos ennemis ?

Harry serra fortement les dents, se retenant d'hurler toute sa colère sur sa meilleure amie qui n'y était pour rien.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? (Te sens-tu froid et perdu dans le désespoir ?)_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (Tu as créé l'espoir, mais l'échec est tout ce que tu as connu)_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration (Rappelle-toi toute la tristesse et la frustration)_

 _And let it go. Let it go (Et laisse-les partir, laisse-les partir)_

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? (Te sens-tu froid et perdu dans le désespoir ?)_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (Tu as créé l'espoir, mais l'échec est tout ce que tu as connu)_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration (Rappelle-toi toute la tristesse et la frustration)_

 _And let it go (Et laisse-les partir)_

 **-OoO- Flash-Back –OoO-**

C'était les vacances de Pâques, une partie de l'Ordre était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec pour objectif d'accéder au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange où se trouvait le dernier objet à détruire. Dumbledore avait en effet accéléré les choses, ne sachant pas si Voldemort ressentait la destruction de ses horcruxes.

C'était Tonks qui avait cette lourde tache car seule elle pouvait passer les protections de Gringotts sans se faire attraper grâce à sa capacité de métamorphomage. De plus, elle avait le sang des Black, tout comme sa chère tante complètement folle. Le plan avait donc été établi au QG, qui était toujours le Square Grimmaurd, et chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, pendant que Tonks pénétrait la banque, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient disséminés sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste au cas où. Il y avait donc Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui au départ ne devaient pas être là mais ils avaient réussi à convaincre Molly qu'ils avaient besoin de faire des achats importants sur l'allée. Elle avait accepté, avant de se souvenir, trop tard, que c'était le jour de la mission et elle s'était donc dépêchée de les rejoindre. On trouvait sinon Remus, qui avait refusé de laisser sa femme, Maugrey, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley, Bill, Dedalus Diggle et trois autres jeunes recrus nommés Mick, Stanislas et Lynn.

Sur l'allée, tout se passait bien, si on oubliait Molly qui pestait contre trois adolescents têtes brûlées. Elle préférait cependant oublier qu'ils étaient majeurs et qu'ils auraient pu se sauver en douce du Terrier de toute façon, mais ils avaient voulu qu'elle soit au courant d'où ils se trouvaient.

C'est lorsque Tonks, toujours sous les traits de Bellatrix, sortit de la banque que tout se compliqua. En reprenant son apparence, Tonks avait quand même eu le temps de coller le portoloin sur la coupe et l'horcruxe était maintenant entre les mains de Dumbledore, aucun doute qu'il serait détruit dans quelques minutes.

\- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je n'avais pas des sorts m'avertissant de la présence d'intrus dans mes coffres ? s'écria Bellatrix en arrivant, avec une petite dizaine de mangemorts avec elle.

A partir de là, les combat éclatèrent, faisant fuir les rares passants qui étaient encore sur l'allée alors que les boutiques fermaient les unes après les autres.

Quatre jeunes mangemorts furent rapidement tués dans une explosion qui emporta plusieurs bâtiments et blessa Mick et Dedalus, qui purent cependant transplaner. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, les anciens camarades de dortoir de Drago et Blaise.

Bellatrix avait été furieuse en constatant la mort des jeunes et tous l'avait vu appuyer sur sa marque. Harry savait, à sa cicatrice qui le brûlait de plus en plus, que Voldemort serait sur place dans très peu de temps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se battre, montant ses boucliers d'occlumens le plus possible, songeant que Rogue avait bien fait de s'acharner à lui apprendre pendant l'été.

\- Bella, siffla soudain une voix glacée.

\- Maître ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont été voler quelque chose dans mon coffre !

Un éclat de peur passa, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, dans le regard écarlate de Voldemort et Harry eut un sourire satisfait, c'était trop tard, Dumbledore avait le dernier entre ses mains.

Voldemort se mêla alors au combat avec rage et Harry tenta de l'atteindre.

\- Hé Tom ! l'appela-t-il en protégeant Lynn d'un sort particulièrement vicieux. C'est entre toi et moi, tu te souviens ?

\- Toujours à fanfaronner Harry mais profites-en, tu vas aller rejoindre ta sang-de-bourbe de mère, cracha-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Voldemort déversait sa colère sur lui. Harry se déconnecta des autres combats mais son cœur eut un loupé lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux s'effondrer à un mètre de lui, fauché par un sort vert reconnaissable entre tous. Le cri d'Hermione confirma ce qu'il pensait et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de Ron, un brouillard sembla prendre possession de son esprit et il ne vit pas l'Avada de Voldemort foncer sur lui. Il ne se défendit pas, son cœur pleurant déjà la perte de son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Après ça, ce fut le trou noir.

Il eut l'impression d'arriver dans le fameux brouillard qui lui avait embrouillé les pensées et là, il eut la surprise de voir ses parents et Sirius. Il les étreignit avec joie et ils lui expliquèrent qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, que son cœur battait encore et que seul l'horcruxe en lui avait été détruit. Il en resta muet d'horreur, n'étant absolument pas au courant et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arrêter de trembler.

\- Tu dois y retourner mon chéri, murmura sa mère. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de nous rejoindre.

\- Vous me manquez tellement, comment…

\- On se retrouvera, l'interrompit Sirius.

\- Mais ta place est là-bas, tu dois mettre fin à cette guerre mon fils, aussi dur que cela soit pour nous de l'admettre, il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire.

\- Sans toi, Voldemort a gagné, dit Lily alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

\- Sois fort fils, ils ont besoin de toi et certains plus que d'autres, tu ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant, rajouta James en l'étreignant avec force.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, laissant ses parents lui donner le courage dont il allait avoir besoin.

\- On doit y aller mon chéri, sourit doucement sa mère. Attends quelques minutes, quelqu'un va venir te voir.

Après les dernières embrassades, sa famille partit alors qu'une autre silhouette s'avançait.

\- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

\- Salut sourit-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je voulais te faire promettre quelque chose…

Harry opina, attendant la suite.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas mort pour toi, je suis mort en me battant afin de pouvoir vivre dans un monde débarrassé d'un mage noir complètement cinglé.

\- Ron…

\- Promets Harry ! S'il te plait ! Je veux qu'Hermione et toi viviez heureux, que vous ne me pleureriez pas trop longtemps, que lorsque vous serez trop triste, vous vous souviendrez de tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, de ma capacité émotive de la taille d'une petite cuillère et de toutes les conneries que j'ai pu dire ou faire, déclara-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

\- J'essaierai Ron, je ne te promets pas d'y arriver tout de suite mais je te promets d'essayer, répondit-il.

\- Alors ça me va, sourit-il en lui donnant une forte accolade. Dis aussi à ma famille que je les aime et que je leur souhaite d'avoir une vie heureuse.

Harry acquiesça en souriant et se retourna pour partir.

\- Ah et Harry, ma mère n'en veut à personne, et surtout pas à toi ou Hermione, garde bien ça en tête.

C'est sur cette parole des plus énigmatique que Ron, le brouillard blanc et ce qui semblait être King's Cross, disparurent.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement dans le regard brillant de larmes de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh Merlin Harry ! pleura-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

\- Ça va Hermione, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là…

Elle pleura longuement, ce qui lassa le temps à Harry se rendre compte qu'il était de retour à Square Grimmaurd, dans la chambre de Sirius qu'il occupait le temps des vacances.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

\- Bellatrix a tué Molly puis Ron, et juste après, Voldemort t'a tué toi… raconta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait et… Ils ont fichu le camp juste après que tu te sois écroulé, Voldemort riait de son rire glacé et en partant, il a dit qu'il en avait assez fait, qu'il nous laissait aller enterrer nos morts. Bellatrix riait au moins autant que lui… Six mangemorts ont été tué au final, et un gravement blessé, Maugrey et Kingsley ont fait un vrai carnage, rajouta-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. Et quand on revient ici, avec vos trois corps, on se rend compte que ton cœur bat encore. Et c'est là que Dumbledore a révélé à tout le monde que les objets qu'on a détruit, c'étaient des horcruxes et que si tu n'étais pas mort cet après-midi, c'était parce que tu en étais un aussi et que Voldemort n'avait fait que détruire son propre morceau d'âme.

Harry opina doucement en serrant sa meilleure amie contre lui et il lui raconta sa rencontre avec ses parents et Sirius, et la venue de Ron. Il lui répéta les mots qu'il lui avait dit et la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé, qui avait alors pris tout son sens avec ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, Molly était morte aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, pleurant leur ami et la mère de celui-ci. Ils savaient qu'une grande bataille approchait et qu'ils avaient maintenant un énorme atout. Harry était vivant alors que Voldemort et ses mangemorts le pensaient mort.

 **-OoO- Fin du Flash-Back –OoO-**

\- Je m'en souviens Hermione, souffla-t-il finalement après s'être replongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu as sauvé Lynn ce jour-là, lorsque tu as défié ouvertement ce psychopathe, murmura-t-elle. Et Ron, tu lui as fait une promesse, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, qui m'a raconté votre discussion…

Harry opina en se prenant la tête dans les mains, cette guerre l'avait détruit, il ne savait plus comment avancer normalement.

\- Laisse-toi aller Harry, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Tu es humain, tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine, tu as le droit d'échouer, tu n'es pas invincible… Toutes ces émotions que tu refoules, elles te bouffent de l'intérieur alors laisse-les partir, rien qu'une fois, laisse-les s'échapper, rajouta-t-elle en embrassant son front.

Harry ferma fortement les yeux, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses larmes de s'écouler alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa meilleure amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 _Let it go (Laisse-les partir)_

 _Let it go (Laisse-les partir)_

 _Let it go (Laisse-les partir)_

 _Let it go (Laisse-les partir)_

A partir de ce jour, Harry fut un peu moins renfermé sur lui-même et beaucoup se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait été son déclic.

A l'intérieur, Harry bataillait toujours avec ses émotions. Depuis l'été dernier, il trouvait plus facile de les cacher, pour se protéger, et Ron et Hermione l'avaient toujours aidé à extérioriser par divers moyens : le quidditch, les blagues où les élèves avaient vu plus d'une fois Harry pourchassant Ron à travers toute l'école, les duels où ils ne faisaient que s'amuser et surtout, le rire. Alors que depuis la mort de Ron, il avait de nouveau enfermé tout ça et toutes les tentatives d'Hermione avait échoué, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, selon lui il méritait de souffrir. Hermione avait cependant trouvé où appuyer, c'était là où ça faisait le plus mal, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé : lui parler de Ron, lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Maintenant, lorsqu'il sentait la colère s'agiter en lui, il demandait simplement à Hermione de venir avec lui jusqu'à la salle sur demande et là, il la serrait contre lui, s'accrochait à elle et la douleur se faisait un peu moins forte. Il l'aimait sa meilleure amie, plus que tout, et il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas sans elle, plus maintenant. C'est peut-être pour ça que quelques jours avant la bataille finale, il l'embrassa. En effet, Voldemort avait déclaré que le 10 juin, il attaquerait Poudlard et qu'il espérait trouver un minimum de résistance, pour que sa victoire ne soit pas trop facile.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Ron, mais je veux que toi, tu m'en fasses une, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage.

Hermione opina, attendant de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Reviens-moi vivante, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, promit-elle.

\- Et j'en ferai tout autant, déclara-t-il, scellant leur promesse d'un baiser.

Harry était prêt, il avait trouvé une nouvelle motivation pour affronter et anéantir Voldemort, et surtout, pour s'en sortir vivant.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? (Te sens-tu froid et perdu dans le désespoir ?)_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (Tu as créé l'espoir, mais l'échec est tout ce que tu as connu)_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration (Rappelle-toi toute la tristesse et la frustration)_

 _And let it go. Let it go (Et laisse-les partir, laisse-les partir)_

* * *

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié, en tout cas j'ai pris un grand plaisir en l'écrivant, même s'il est très sombre.

Enfin, je suis une grande fan de Linkin Park et j'ai été ravie de pouvoir intégrer de nouveau l'une de leurs chansons à l'un de mes écrits car la récente disparition de leur chanteur m'a beaucoup touchée. RIP Chester, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que ta voix nous ensorcellera encore longtemps...


	7. Une Chasse Inhabituelle

Bonjour à tous,

Cela faisant un moment que je n'avais rien publié car j'avoue avoir trois histoires en cours d'écriture et je me mélange un peu par moment, ce qui ralentit mon écriture puisqu'il me faut les relire régulièrement. J'ai cependant réussi à terminé ce petit OS, qui est un nouveau défi de **Violette b**.

Cette fois, je n'avais qu'un personnage et c'est donc mon tout premier OS uniquement sur l'univers Twilight.

* * *

Personnage : Emmett

Mots : froid, vert, vache, silence, vent, livre

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Une Chasse Inhabituelle**

* * *

C'était une de ces journées pluvieuses, une de celle appréciée par Alice, Rosalie et Esmé pour aller faire les boutiques. Les hommes avaient préféré rester à la villa, n'étant pas de grands amateurs de ces heures passées à faire du lèche-vitrine.

Carlisle travaillait donc dans son bureau, Jasper lisait tranquillement au salon, Edward composait à son piano et Emmett s'ennuyait, ne cessant de zapper à la télévision.

\- Jasper, tu ne veux pas faire une partie sur la console ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas me poser dix fois la question par minute que je vais changer d'avis, répondit-il sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Aller ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ferme-la Emmett, grogna Edward depuis son piano.

\- Vous êtes vraiment vache les gars ! s'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- Prends donc un livre et fiche-nous la paix, lui dit Jasper.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lire l'un de tes fichus bouquins, grommela-t-il.

\- Alors laisse-nous tranquille, conclut le blond.

Emmett se mura dans le silence, mais Edward comme Jasper savaient que cela ne durerait pas, leur frère était incapable de se taire plus de quelques minutes.

Jasper releva soudain les yeux vers Emmett, sentant un changement dans ses émotions.

\- Ne fais pas ça, l'avertit Edward.

Mais Emmett ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur Jasper, qui parvint cependant à l'éviter mais la table du salon eut moins de chance et se retrouva cassée en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Esmé va être furieuse, fit remarquer Edward alors que Carlisle descendait voir ce qui était à l'origine du bruit.

\- Emmett, soupira-t-il.

\- Si Jasper n'avait pas bougé, la table serait encore entière, déclara-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute, grogna justement Jasper en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air Emmett, va donc chasser, tu trouveras bien un ours pour te divertir, lui dit Carlisle.

\- Mais je ne vais pas y aller tout seul ! protesta-t-il. En plus il fait froid et il pleut !

\- Si, tes frères et moi sommes occupés et tu as besoin de te défouler hors de la maison, et le temps n'a jamais été un problème pour toi, répliqua-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles des fois, grommela-t-il en partant.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Emmett détala en direction du nord. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de course, il sentit l'odeur d'un ours et la suivit aussitôt. Cependant, une senteur bien plus forte l'interrompit et il reconnut aussitôt celle d'humain. Il stoppa aussitôt et se figea lorsqu'un premier coup de feu retentit.

Il grogna, pestant contre les chasseurs qui avaient surement dû faire fuir l'ours qu'il suivait. Il décida donc de retrouver ces hommes et de leur faire une petite frayeur, pour se venger de la fuite de son divertissement de l'après-midi.

Il n'eut aucun mal à les retrouver et suivit les deux hommes pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, il fit craquer une branche avant de courir se cacher un peu plus loin. Il vit l'un des hommes braquer son fusil dans la direction du bruit et à ce moment-là, il fit de nouveau craquer une brindille. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment, s'amusant de l'expression de peur qui envahissait progressivement le visage des deux chasseurs qui avaient d'ailleurs tiré plusieurs balles dans l'espoir de l'effrayer.

\- Joe, on se barre ! s'exclama l'un d'eux alors qu'Emmett retenait un ricanement.

Le dénommé Joe approuva, terrifié, et ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, accompagnés par de nouveaux craquements, des bruits pouvant être comparés à celui du vent qui était pourtant inexistant malgré la pluie qui tombait et par de petits grognements. Finalement, Emmett les observa se mettre à courir et afin d'être certain qu'il s'en allait, il se fit un plaisir de les poursuivre jusqu'à leur 4x4, où ils se jetèrent dedans et démarrèrent en trombe.

Emmett éclata alors de rire, bien content d'avoir fait fuir ces deux chasseurs qui s'en était pris à son ours. Il se renfonça alors dans la forêt tandis que son téléphone se mettait à sonner

\- Oui Alice ? s'enquit-il en décrochant après avoir vu son nom s'afficher sur son écran.

\- Et si tu rentrais maintenant que tu as bien joué avec ces deux chasseurs ? déclara-t-elle joyeusement. On est rentré, et Rose t'attend impatiemment.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Emmett entendit le petit rire d'Alice avant qu'il ne raccroche et qu'il ne reparte en courant en direction de la villa.

Il déboula comme un boulet de canon dans le salon, faisant soupirer ses frères et Carlisle.

\- Emmett, qu'as-tu encore fait à ma table ? l'interrogea aussitôt Esmé.

\- C'était juste un accident, répondit-il, penaud.

\- Il y en a un peu trop en ce moment, déclara-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Avant la table basse, il y a eu le buffet, trois chaises, cinq vases et le frigo de la cuisine, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Pour ce que ça nous sert, grommela-t-il.

\- Et un piano ! s'exclama Edward en fusillant son frère du regard. Tu m'en as déjà bousillé deux cette année !

\- C'est bon, les remontrances sont terminées ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, rit Alice. Tu n'es qu'un gamin Emmett, pas sûr qu'on arrive à t'assagir un jour.

\- Essaie quand même de faire attention, je n'ai pas pour volonté de changer les meubles plusieurs fois par an, lui dit Esmé avec un doux sourire.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter de ces chasseurs qui tuent nos proies ! Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils mangent de l'ours ou même du loup ? Il n'y a que nous pour aimer ce genre de nourriture !

\- Ils régulent soit disant les populations… soupira Jasper.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna-t-il. C'est juste un jeu pour eux, un trophée, rien d'autre et ils font fuir les populations !

\- On sait, intervint calmement Carlisle. L'homme a toujours eu de drôle de divertissement et tuer des animaux en fait malheureusement partie… On ne peut pas faire grand-chose Emmett, à part peut-être les effrayer un peu comme tu l'as fait, rajouta-t-il amusé.

\- Tu as tout vu ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant Alice.

\- Oui, c'était très amusant, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- On y retournera si tu veux, je pense qu'à plusieurs, il y a moyen d'en terroriser plus d'un, dit Edward avec un clin d'œil et Emmett opina joyeusement.

\- Bien, où est donc ma Rose ? s'enquit-il alors.

\- Ici, répondit Rosalie, dans son dos.

Emmett se retourna alors et il resta bouche-bée, sous les ricanements de Jasper et Edward.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle robe ? le questionna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Emmett observa sa femme qui portait une robe moulante au possible, d'un joli vert bouteille, qui mettait largement ses formes en valeur. Rosalie abordait un sourire des plus aguicheurs et Emmett, n'y tenant plus, s'avança alors vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent dans leur chambre.

\- Je suppose qu'il leur faudra un nouveau lit très prochainement, soupira Esmé et Edward, Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Je dois bien admettre que l'actualité a été une source d'inspiration (avec l'ouverture de la chasse, les premiers "accidents" et les mesures environnementales en "faveur" de la protection du loup par exemple...) Bref, c'est un débat qui n'a pas sa place ici mais j'ai trouvé intéressant qu'Emmett s'en amuse, même si cette histoire se passe aux États-Unis ;)

A bientôt !


	8. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le petit nouveau, encore une fois un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight, et bien sur, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce petit recueil et prennent le temps de laisser des petits, et évidemment, merci à **Violette b** pour me faire travailler mon imagination.

* * *

Mots : automne, gris, café, musique, banane et poulailler

Personnages : Harry Potter, Jasper Cullen et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête (ce dernier ne peut être que mentionné ou faire un bref passage)

Cela se passe donc après le tome 7 (où j'ai apporté quelques modifications pendant la dernière bataille) mais je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue.

Harry a bien tué Voldemort en mai 1998 mais le Lord Noir l'avait condamné, il allait mourir dans les jours à venir. Severus, vampire depuis plusieurs années déjà, ce que seul Dumbledore savait, a alors pris la décision de le transformer, ne souhaitant pas le voir mourir.

Début de l'histoire : octobre 1999

* * *

 **Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

On était à l'automne, en octobre très exactement et Harry s'était introduit en douce à Poudlard, voulant faire une surprise à Severus.

Le jeune sorcier, vampire depuis presque un an et demi maintenant, ne pouvait cependant empêcher de vieux souvenirs de remonter à la surface et seule la présence rassurante de son compagnon à ses côtés l'empêchait de sombrer complètement dans ses démons. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'école depuis la fin de la guerre et revenir ici, dans le château qui avait pourtant retrouvé toute sa splendeur, était douloureux pour lui.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le parc, celui-ci était jonché de cadavres et il avait dû se faire violence pour rejoindre l'autre fou dans la forêt pour accomplir son destin.

\- Ça va ? souffla son compagnon en serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Des souvenirs Jasper, des souvenirs… murmura-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais Harry sentit une vague de calme l'atteindre et il ne put que lui en être reconnaissant. C'était souvent ainsi entre eux, avec son don d'empathie, Jasper percevait son trouble et il arrivait toujours à le ramener dans l'instant présent, ce qui était quelque chose qui le rassurait grandement.

Harry l'emmena alors près du lac, où un mémorial avait été érigé et le plus jeune se recueillit silencieusement, lisant les noms de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie ici, dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Plusieurs noms attirèrent plus particulièrement son regard et il eut l'impression de se prendre des coups de poignard dans l'estomac.

 _Brown Lavande_

 _Crivey Colin_

 _Lupin Remus_

 _Tonks Nymphadora_

 _Weasley Fred_

\- Reposez en paix, chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il lisait la phrase gravée tout en bas.

 _A notre Sauveur, Harry Potter, le monde magique ne te remerciera jamais assez, où que tu sois, tous espérons que tu vivras libre et heureux dans ce monde que tu as libéré._

\- Bande d'hypocrites, grogna-t-il.

\- Les gens ont besoin de héros, dit calmement Jasper qui attendait légèrement en retrait.

Harry haussa les épaules, très peu savait ce qu'il était devenu, qu'il était censé mourir après son affrontement contre Voldemort car avec Severus, ils avaient disparu pendant un an, partant à la découverte d'autres pays et c'est aux États-Unis qu'ils avaient rencontré les Cullen, qu'il avait rencontré Jasper.

Severus était revenu en septembre de cette année pour reprendre son poste de professeur de potions à la demande de Minerva. Severus, son père vampirique. Il n'avait jamais eu de figure paternelle et Severus avait pris cette place en le transformant. Harry lui en avait voulu au début, il avait espéré retrouver ses parents, Sirius et Remus mais avec le temps, il l'avait remercié de lui avoir offert une seconde chance, de lui avoir permis d'être heureux et surtout, de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit soudain Jasper, le sortant dans ses pensées.

\- A Severus, ma vie en tant que vampire, notre rencontre, toi, répondit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Jasper sourit en avançant pour venir l'enlacer.

\- Je n'avais jamais trouvé ma place dans ce monde, murmura Harry. J'avais simplement un rôle à jouer mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la vie refusait de m'offrir un peu de bonheur… C'est ironique mais il a fallu que je meurs pour être enfin heureux, pour avoir le droit d'avoir une famille, un père, et de recevoir enfin un peu d'amour…

\- Tes amis ont toujours été à tes côtés, ne les oublies pas, lui rappela Jasper en embrassant son front.

\- Je ne les oublie pas, j'ai juste parfaitement conscience qu'un jour, ils vont partir, passer de l'autre côté alors que je serai toujours là, figé dans mes dix-sept ans, répondit-il doucement. Je sais cependant que toi, Severus et notre famille seront toujours là alors je préfère avoir de nouvelles attaches…

Jasper passa sa main sous son menton, relevant son visage vers lui afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Or contre émeraude. Jasper était heureux qu'Harry soit un sorcier et que sa magie ait conservé sa couleur des yeux. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, il baissa légèrement son visage vers le sien afin de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry se saisit de sa main et l'entraina à sa suite dans le parc. Ils passèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid où des créatures dormaient dans ce qui avait été un poulailler à une époque.

\- Lors de ma deuxième année, tous les coqs qui étaient ici avaient été étranglés, raconta Harry. En fait, c'était parce que leur chant était mortel pour le basilic qui se baladait dans l'école. Et un basilic, avant que tu ne poses la question, c'est un serpent géant qui tue d'un simple regard et si tu le vois à travers quelque chose comme de l'eau, un appareil photo ou même un fantôme, tu es simplement pétrifié.

\- Un fantôme ? releva-t-il, curieux.

\- Oui, le pauvre Nick a lui-même été pétrifié, c'est un peu fou n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un brin d'amusement.

\- Ta vie a vraiment été étrange et dangereuse…

\- Avec un mage noir à mes trousses, c'était un peu inévitable, répondit-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amertume dans la voix.

\- As-tu d'autres anecdotes dans ce genre ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant les serres.

\- Pleins, dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Jasper soupira doucement, cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il avait dû l'apprivoiser, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner ou de lui faire du mal et encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait tout ce que son compagnon avait traversé lorsqu'il était élève ici. Il savait que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers lui, simplement que les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux et qu'Harry préférait oublier ou se battre seul contre son passé. Severus était le seul à qui il se confiait mais Jasper ne lui en voulait pas, son père, comme il l'appelait le plus souvent, connaissait déjà toute sa vie et il savait que les deux sorciers se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je réponde à tes questions, murmura soudainement Harry. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de tout te raconter…

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien Harry, l'interrompit-il en pressant sa main.

\- Je sais, mais je veux que tu saches, que tu comprennes mes réactions, pourquoi je suis ainsi aujourd'hui, répondit-il. Je sais tout de toi mais toi, tu ne sais presque rien sur moi, sur ma vie, sur où j'ai grandi…

Jasper resta silencieux alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall et Harry lui fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Les couloirs étaient déserts, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Le seul qu'ils étaient susceptible de croiser, c'était son père mais Harry était presque sûr qu'il était enfermé dans le laboratoire de ses appartements.

Ils redescendirent ensuite au septième étage et Harry lui demanda de passer trois fois devant un mur vide en pensant à une pièce qu'il aimerait voir apparaitre.

Jasper fit comme il lui indiquait et à la fin de son troisième passage, il vit une porte apparaitre.

\- Après toi, sourit Harry.

Jasper poussa alors la porte et son compagnon entra derrière lui. Il venait de déboucher dans ce qui semblait être leur chambre dans le manoir Prince se trouvant au Canada. Tout était identique, du sol recouvert d'une moquette moelleuse de couleur grise, au bleu clair des murs et à l'énorme lit à baldaquin qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

\- Notre chambre te manquerait-elle ? s'enquit joyeusement Harry.

\- Je trouve cette pièce apaisante, répondit-il avec un sourire. En tout cas, c'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, elle me calme.

\- Pourtant, je me souviens de nuits particulièrement agitées, rit-il.

\- Je pense que je pourrais te sauter dessus dans n'importe quelle pièce, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Non, non, non ! s'exclama Harry en le tirant de nouveau dans le couloir. On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut aller voir Severus avant que tous les habitants de ce château ne soient debout. Je voulais simplement te monter la salle sur demande, elle peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, tu as juste à passer trois fois devant ce mur et penser à ce que tu veux, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin.

\- C'est ingénieux, déclara-t-il.

\- Non, c'est magique, le reprit en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Jasper secoua la tête mais ne releva pas, il aimait quand Harry se relâchait complètement, devenant un peu enfantin mais de ce qu'il avait compris, son compagnon n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfance alors il le laissait faire et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Regarde, souffla soudain Harry en bondissant dans un renfoncement près d'une armure, l'entrainant avec lui. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Moine Gras, respectivement le fantôme de Gryffondor et celui de Poufsouffle.

Jasper les observa avec fascination, Harry lui en avait déjà parlé mais les voir en vrai, c'était complètement différent.

\- Tu étais à Gryffondor c'est ça ? murmura-t-il sans pour autant lâcher les fantômes du regard.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Jasper opina, Harry lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école, les quatre maisons, les cours, c'étaient bien la seule chose qu'il savait sur ce château. En l'écoutant, il avait eu l'impression qu'Harry avait eu une scolarité des plus normales, avec ses amis, Hermione et Ron notamment, ses amourettes comme il les avait appelés, Cho et Ginny, et il lui avait même avoué qu'il s'était découvert bi pendant son voyage avec Severus. Il avait alors eu à faire à un père vampirique des plus protecteurs qui avait terrorisé tous ceux qui voulaient un peu trop jouer avec son protégé.

Jasper était d'ailleurs très bien placé pour savoir que Severus n'hésiterait pas à tuer si Harry se retrouvait en danger. Il se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions sur la vie du père de son compagnon, grâce à son don, il savait qu'il avait été au moins autant blessé qu'Harry et qu'il avait déjà eu à tuer des gens de par son rôle d'espion mais c'était à peu près tout, le reste était un vrai mystère. Une autre chose dont il était certain, c'était l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils, Harry. Il ne le montrait pas mais ses sentiments parlaient pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, même ses yeux se faisaient moins froids dans ces moments.

Quand les fantômes eurent disparu, ils sortirent de leur cachette et Harry finit de lui faire visiter le château. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les cachots où Harry donna un mot de passe à un tableau qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Bienvenue dans l'antre du célèbre maître des potions de Poudlard, ricana-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans un salon où de la musique douce était diffusée et ils reconnurent une des compositions d'Edward.

Harry traversa alors la pièce et après un clin d'œil à Jasper, ouvrit la porte se trouvant à côté de la cheminée.

\- Alors, tu ne viens même pas accueillir tes invités, déclara-t-il, le prenant par surprise.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il en le voyant.

Harry sourit et se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla le plus jeune.

Pour toute réponse, Severus le serra un peu plus fort et Harry savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué aussi.

Severus jeta ensuite un sort sur son chaudron pour conserver sa préparation et suivit Harry dans le salon.

\- Jasper, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour Severus, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? s'enquit Severus en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- On est venu prendre le café avec toi, déclara sérieusement Harry. Ça va être l'heure du petit déjeuner alors que veux-tu ? Pancakes ? Pommes ? Bananes ? Toasts ?

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Tu veux du thé avec des œufs et du bacon ? tenta-t-il.

\- Harry ! s'exaspéra-t-il et son fils ne put qu'éclater de rire. Tu es consternant… Comment fais-tu pour le supporter tous les jours ? demanda-t-il à Jasper.

Jasper haussa les épaules en regardant son compagnon avec un doux sourire et Severus se sentit rassurer. Il savait que jamais Jasper ne ferait de mal à Harry mais il avait eu peur que son passé, et surtout son refus d'en parler, ne les éloigne alors il était soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'ils semblaient encore plus proche que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu.

\- Plus sérieusement, puis-je utiliser ta pensine ? lui demanda Harry après s'être repris.

Severus plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien avant d'hocher gravement la tête.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? l'interrogea-t-il simplement et ce fut au tour d'Harry d'acquiescer.

Severus se leva alors et disparut dans sa chambre, revenant avec sa pensine qu'il déposa sur la table du salon avant de se rasseoir.

\- Jasper, murmura Harry. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas capable de te parler de ce que j'avais vécu, cependant, je peux te le monter si tu le souhaites…

Jasper observa son compagnon, sentant son angoisse, avant de poser son regard sur la fameuse pensine, une sorte de bassine en pierre peu profonde contenant un liquide.

\- Je peux déposer mes souvenirs dans la pensine pour que tu les visionnes, un peu comme si tu regardais la télévision sauf que tu vas pouvoir te déplacer à l'intérieur et… Et tout ce que tu vas voir, c'est ce que j'ai vécu, expliqua-t-il à voix basse et Jasper opina.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe, étirant un long filament argenté qu'il déposa dans la pensine.

\- Jasper, intervint alors Severus. Avant que tu ne plonges dans ses souvenirs, je veux t'avertir que ce que tu vas trouver est très loin du conte de fées, Harry a eu une vie dure et plus d'un adulte en serait mort.

\- Qu'importe ce que je vais voir, mes sentiments pour Harry ne changeront pas Severus, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'effrayer, déclara-t-il calmement. J'ai moi-même été un soldat, je me suis battu dans une armée humaine puis dans une armée vampirique, je sais que ce que je vais trouver va me ramener à cette époque-là, qu'il va y avoir des échos à ma propre histoire et peut-être que grâce à ça, je comprendrais mieux et je pourrais l'aider plus facilement par la suite.

Severus opina et invita Jasper à plonger dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

\- Ne le laisse jamais partir Harry, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmura Severus en venant s'installer près de lui dans le canapé.

Harry eut un pâle sourire avant de déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son père, qui entoura aussitôt ses épaules avec son bras pour le garder contre lui.

\- Merci Papa, dit-il doucement.

\- Merci à toi mon fils, chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit mais garda ses yeux rivés sur la pensine, puisant un peu de force dans l'étreinte de son père. Jasper allait enfin savoir et c'est quelque chose qui l'angoissait autant que cela le soulageait. Il savait qu'il serait près de lui et qu'il l'aiderait encore et toujours à faire face à ses démons, que ce soit par sa simple présence que par la parole.

Oui, comme il l'avait dit à Jasper, il avait fallu que son cœur cesse de battre pour que le bonheur décide enfin d'entrer dans sa vie mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait maintenant un père formidable, un compagnon qu'il aimait plus que tout et une famille qui s'était agrandie avec l'ensemble des Cullen, l'avenir s'annonçait donc bien meilleur que son passé.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ces petits OS, pour ma part je prends un grand plaisir à les écrire :)

A bientôt pour une autre petite histoire !


	9. Se Remettre

Bonjour à tous,

Ça fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté ici, voici donc le tout dernier défi de Violette b, qui est assez court cette fois et ne concerne que l'univers Harry Potter...

* * *

Personnages : Ginny Weasley et Ronald Weasley

Mots : rouge, champs, regard, carnet, plume

Cet OS se passe au début des vacances d'été après le tome 2, donc après les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets... J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

 **Se Remettre**

* * *

C'était une première année compliquée qui venait de se terminer pour Ginny et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances, Ron s'inquiétait pour elle. Il faut dire que, ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce n'était pas rien, être possédé par Vous-Savez-Qui avait de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui, encore plus une jeune fille de onze ans.

Ron n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un qui réfléchissait avant de parler mais parfois, il savait observer, comme lors d'une partie d'échec. Alors depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, c'était ce qu'il faisait et c'est comme ça qu'il remarqua que le regard de sa sœur était soit vide, soit au contraire, hanté par des souvenirs qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Elle s'isolait aussi de plus en plus et ses sourires étaient tous plus faux les uns que les autres, n'atteignant jamais ses yeux et Ron avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était allé dans la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami, Harry, revenir ensanglanté en tenant par la main sa petite sœur au visage plus pâle que la mort ? Ou était-ce simplement parce que les autres étaient trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte ? Après tout, leur père passait plus de temps à son travail, au Ministère, qu'à la maison, que gérait leur mère et qui leur laissait totale liberté depuis qu'ils savaient s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Bill et Charlie n'habitaient plus ici et seuls les hiboux apportaient de leurs nouvelles tandis que Percy ne faisait qu'étudier, enfermé dans sa chambre. Et enfin, les jumeaux étaient eux aussi barricadés dans leur chambre afin de mener des expériences en toute tranquillité.

Après une semaine à la regarder de loin, Ron tenta finalement une approche. Il savait où la trouver, puisque depuis le début des vacances, elle se réfugiait sous cet arbre, au bord du ruisseau qui délimitait leur jardin. Encore une fois, son regard était le témoin de ses démons intérieurs et Ron sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre de nouveau. C'était lui le grand frère, il aurait dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien à Poudlard, voir ce foutu carnet, empêcher que tout cela ne lui arrive et ne la traumatise.

\- Ginny, murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que ça va ?

Ginny hocha vaguement la tête et Ron ne rajouta pas un mot en s'asseyant près d'elle. Sa détermination de l'aider était toujours là mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème, comment faire pour que sa petite sœur aille mieux malgré ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant plusieurs mois. Il décida donc de rester à ses côtés, dans un soutien silencieux, tout en cherchant une solution à cette impasse.

Ron laissa alors son regard se perdre dans les champs environnant, qui resplendissaient de mille et une couleurs, en passant par le bleu, le violet, le jaune ou encore le rouge, et il comprit un peu pourquoi sa sœur venait ici, cela avait un côté apaisant. Cependant, malgré qu'il se soit senti un peu mieux pendant quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devraient être en train de s'amuser, ou de se prendre la tête comme ils le faisaient souvent.

Ginny et lui avaient en effet toujours été proches, comme l'étaient Bill et Charlie, et ils pouvaient passer des heures à jouer et parler ensemble comme ils pouvaient se battre pour une broutille. Cependant, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, juste le temps de se prendre un coup de cuillère en bois sur les fesses de la part de leur mère et ensuite, ils se réconciliaient à coup de batailles de chatouilles. Oui, l'un sans l'autre, le temps au Terrier était long et il ne put qu'imaginer l'ennuie de sa sœur lorsqu'il était entré en première année à Poudlard.

En cet instant, sa sœur et sa joie de vivre lui manquait. Il voulait revoir la lueur espiègle dans son regard, s'amuser avec elle, même se disputer si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mieux.

C'est finalement Ginny qui le sortit de ses pensées, plus d'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle se releva mais Ron ne bougea pas pour autant. Il intercepta cependant le regard à la fois interrogateur et surpris qu'elle lui lança.

A partir de ce moment, une sorte de routine s'installa et chaque après-midi, Ron retrouvait sa sœur au bord du ruisseau, où ils restaient assis en silence. Parfois, Ginny griffonnait, plume à la main, sur un vieux bout de parchemin et Ron se retenait de satisfaire sa curiosité en regardant ce qu'elle dessinait.

Après six jours passés ainsi, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, Ginny se décida à parler à son frère.

\- J'ai cru devenir folle, souffla-t-elle. J'étais à des endroits, sans savoir comment j'y étais venue… J'étais incapable de savoir où j'étais à chaque fois qu'il y avait une attaque ce qui me faisait me sentir tellement coupable… Et je n'avais personne à qui parler de ça, personne sauf Tom… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il était gentil avec moi, comment il me rassurait et me faisait me sentir mieux…

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser Gin', dit finalement Ron. C'était Tu-Sais-Qui dans ce journal, il t'a manipulé et n'importe qui se serait laissé avoir, il est bien trop puissant.

\- C'est facile pour toi Ron, il ne t'a jamais possédé, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait des choses monstrueuses sans t'en rappeler et qui l'a eu dans ta tête pendant des heures… rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton acide. Il est devenu tellement sombre à ce moment-là, il me disait des choses horribles, me révélait que tous mes soupçons étaient les bons, que c'était bien moi qui avait fait tout ça parce qu'il me l'avait dit, parce qu'il m'y avait obligé… Je me sentais horrible mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire, il me prenait toute mon énergie, toute ma force et j'ai réellement pensé que j'allais mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets… Et maintenant, même s'il est parti, même si je sais que ce fichu journal ne me fera plus jamais de mal, j'entends encore sa voix… J'ai comme des flashs de ce qu'il m'a fait faire et personne ne peut m'aider, personne ne sait ce que j'ai vécu…

\- Mais je veux t'aider ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi, à te renfermer !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Ron, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai vu revenir de là-bas Gin', j'ai vu ton regard hagard, ton visage pâle et surtout, la peur que tu ressentais… lui dit-il. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma petite sœur me manque, son rire, nos jeux, notre complicité…

Ginny ne répondit rien mais elle ne put qu'être touchée par les paroles de son frère.

\- Je sais que tout ne pourra pas redevenir comme avant, que ce que tu as vécu, ça t'a marqué à jamais mais ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on peut passer au-dessus de ça, que tu peux aller mieux, déclara-t-il. Mais le veux-tu ? Me fais-tu confiance ?

Ginny l'observa et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la maison, des images de tous les bons moments que Ron et elle avaient passé ensemble avant qu'ils n'aillent à Poudlard défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle se souvint de toute leur complicité, de tous les jeux qu'ils avaient inventés, de leurs fesses qui avaient chauffé après leurs bêtises. En cet instant, elle voulait retrouver tout ça et envoyer très loin les souvenirs rattachés à Tom et à la Chambre des Secrets.

Et maintenant, avec son frère à ses côtés, elle savait qu'elle pourrait peut-être y arriver car Ron avait toujours été là pour elle et il lui avait vraiment manqué lorsqu'il était parti à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Alors oui, grâce à son frère, l'avenir s'annonçait peut-être un peu moins sombre que ce qu'elle pensait et elle en était heureuse car il avait raison, il était temps qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire, entre autre, un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight, que j'espère achever prochainement mais d'ici là, je pense pouvoir écrire d'autres petits OS...


End file.
